An Unforgettable Journey
by natalie456
Summary: Brooke, Peyton and Haley are sisters and they are starting their first year of college together in New York with two hotties, Nathan and Lucas. Drama, Drama, Drama! Read and Review.
1. sisterly love

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree hill or any characters on this show, unfortunately**

**Stuff you need to know:**

**Peyton, Brooke and Haley are sisters (The James sisters). Brooke and Peyton are 9 months apart (Their mother got pregnant right away after she had Brooke). So Haley, the oldest is 20 years old, Brooke being the middle child is 18(almost 19) and Peyton is 18. They live in New York and they are going to college together because Haley took some time off after high school to pursue her singing career but then thought that an education was much more important so she was going to wait with the singing until after college.**

**Oh and don't worry, Lucas and Nathan are in this story too but the girls and the boys haven't hooked up…yet :D (Nathan is older than Lucas in this story, the same age as Haley) and the story starts off like 2 weeks after they've started school.**

* * *

"P. James, hurry up!" Brooke yelled running into the dorm room she shared with her sister. 

"What do you want?" Peyton sleepily asked, pulling her sheets over her head.

"I want you to get out of bed or we are going to be late for cheer practice!" she yelled while jumping on the bed. Groaning, Peyton got up.

"Ugh! Remind me again why I let you convince me into becoming a cheerleader just like you did in high school?" she said walking to the bathroom. Brooke smiled and followed her.

"Because you love me!"

"Hm…" Peyton pretended to think for a while "No that's not it."

"Ha ha very funny. I know you love me."

Peyton just smiled while brushing her teeth, "oey I ov yuo."

"Ok, P. James could you repeat that without the tooth brush in your mouth?" Brooke asked.

She took the tooth brush out "I said, OK I love you."

Brooke smirked "I never doubted you for a second!"

* * *

Brooke and Peyton walked in to the gym together, "Guys, finally!" Haley said annoyed while walking up to her sisters, "What took you so long?" 

"Well, Blondie here wouldn't wake up in time because she spent the whole last night partying."

"Hey, you guys were at the party too!" Peyton said glaring at Brooke "In fact, I was the one who had to drive you guys home because you were too drunk to even form any sentences."

"Ok let's not point fingers at anyone, the point is that we're here now and we can start practice." Brooke said walking to the rest of the cheer squad.

Haley and Peyton both looked at each other, "She always gets away with everything." Haley stated linking arms with Peyton and walking to the rest of the girls.

"Hey Peyton, how did it go with you and Tommy last night?" Bevin asked smiling. Peyton looked up at Brooke and Haley who had curious looks on their faces.

"Tommy? As in the cheating bastard who's only after sex? " Brooke said standing beside Bevin, "Oh Peyton, please do tell us how it went." You would have to be an idiot to miss the slight anger in Brooke's voice.

Haley wasn't far behind giving Peyton "The look" which only her sisters were able to give her. Peyton was the youngest of the sisters so Haley and Brooke were very overprotective of her which Peyton sometimes found a little annoying, she would state that she was only nine months younger than Brooke. Brooke would always defend herself by saying that that's almost a year which is like a life time in dog years.

"Well…" Peyton started giving Bevin an angry glare which was returned by an apologetic smile "He happens to be very sweet and kind to me."

"Kind and sweet?!", Haley yelled "Yes, of course he's kind and sweet in the beginning but then when he's finally got you in his grasp he'll rip your heart out!"

Bevin and the rest of the cheer squad decided to leave the sisters alone to have their argument, "Well for your information he did ask me out but I turned him down because I know how he is!" Peyton yelled back "But you guys were too busy flirting with some random guys to even notice that I can take care of my self. You guys think that I'm still as naïve as I was in high school, I'm not a little baby any more!"

Peyton waited for Brooke and Haley to say something but they were too shocked to say a word. Sighing, Peyton walked passed them "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"You think she's cooled off yet?" Brooke said sitting on Bevin's bed. After practice, Peyton had gone back to the dorm room and Brooke and Haley had gone over to the room that Haley shared with Bevin. 

"I guess so, it's been like an hour now."

Bevin walked into the room "You want my advice?"

"Why Bevin, I didn't know you gave out advice." Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah well my mom's a psychiatrist."

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Why, does that shock you?"

"Um…no." they both said.

"I think you guys should go over there and apologize, oh and quit treating her like a child, she's old enough to make her own decisions. This is college, drama is always going to be waiting around the corner."

"Wow Bev. I never thought you were so….down to earth."

Brooke got off the bed and headed for the door, "I think it's time to make things right." She paused "And this is Peyton we're talking about, she's never the one to hold a grudge and besides, we've had bigger fights many times before."

"Yeah you're right, let's go."

* * *

Peyton was sitting on the couch watching 7th heaven, an episode from season eleven, "Ugh, they really should have stopped at season 8." she said flipping the tv shut. 

She heard the door open and looked up, she saw a hand sticking in with a white cloth waving in the air.

"We want truce." Came Brooke's voice

"You guys can come in, I'm not mad at you."

Brooke and Haley stepped in and sat on either side of Peyton.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I mean you guys were only trying to protect me and I understand that. It's ok."

"No Peyton, it's not ok. We treat you like you're a child who doesn't know better but you do know better…you're one of the smartest people we know." Haley said seriously

"Yeah, we're really sorry girly." Brooke said sadly.

"Hey, it's ok…I'm fine and you guys should really stop moping because we have to cheer for the game in a few days and I know you guys would want to impress Lucas and Nathan with your moves."

"What? We do not!" Haley said.

"Oh please, it's obvious how you guys look at them during basketball practice. Your mouths hanging open while you're drooling. I'm surprised you haven't asked them out yet."

"We're taking it slow." Brooke said.

"Right…Brooke, since when did you take things slow?"

"Since I started college." She said proudly "But seriously, we're really sorry P. James"

"Brooke, it's fine."

Smiling, Brooke enveloped Peyton in a hug "See, this is why I love you."

Haley joined in the hug "Yeah…and we need someone to drive us home from a party every time we have a little too much to drink."

"Gee thanks guys, I feel so loved" Peyton said sarcastically.

Peyton looked at her watch and jumped off of the couch "Oh damn, I forgot I have class in 5 minutes!" she rushed to gather her books "I can't be late again, Mrs. McAssface said that if I missed one more biology class she'd fail me, I mean it's not like she's teaching us anything. As if it's not bad as it is that I have to take this extra class because she thinks I'm not concentrated."

"Peyt relax, she threatens like every student every time they're late." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah but she hates me. Ever since I made a comment about her creepy mole on her upper lip she's been on my case to make my college year a living hell."

"Yeah but look on the bright side, you were the first one to even have the courage to comment on that nasty thing." Haley said.

"Yeah but I accidentally said it, I was trying so hard to not mention her mole."

"And you made that biology lesson the funniest one we've ever had in ages."

"You thought it was funny that she sent me to the principal's office?" Peyton said glaring at Brooke.

"Yeah, kind of."

"I'll see you guys later!" Peyton said running out of the dorm room.

* * *

"Damn! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Peyton said running down the hallway to her biology class "Ow!" she yelled as she collided with someone causing her books to drop to the ground, "Sorry." She said picking up her books not looking up. 

"Oh it's ok, it was my fault anyway Peyt." He said helping her up.

Peyton looked up at him "Oh…um hi Tommy, it's ok…listen I have to get to class, I'm really late."

"Oh, ok well I guess I'll be seeing you later, hopefully Friday." He said smiling.

"Tommy…I already told you that I don't-"

"Hey it's fine if you don't but I'm just saying if you change your mind my offer still stands." He said cutting her off.

"Yeah ok" she said with an uneasy smile.

"Ok" he said smiling back and walked away.

She stood there for a few seconds until she realized she was 5 minutes late for class "Shit!"

* * *

"Well, well, well miss James. Late as usual." Mrs. McAsley, a.k.a. Mrs. McAssface spat when Peyton walked in to the classroom which only held 3 other students, one of them being Bevin. 

"Hi Peyt!" Bevin smiled.

"Silence!" Mrs McAssface yelled as Peyton got seated next to Bevin, "As you all know, you are here because you are seeking extra help in biology."

"Um no actually I'm here because you forced me." Peyton said annoyed.

"Well miss James, you'll be thanking me later when you leave college with top grades in biology." Mrs. McAssface said bitterly.

"Well that's not gonna happen until you quit teaching, and it won't be long till then considering you're almost 100 years old." The other students chuckled and McAssface gave them an evil glare.

"You know what miss James? I won't be surprised if I find you managing a hotdog stand while walking through Central Park in 10 years." She said smirking.

"Well actually you won't be walking, you'll be on your old people scooter." Peyton said smirking back.

"You've got quite a big mouth there miss James, let's see what you've got to say after I send you to the principals office."

"Ugh, Principal Turner has really gotten annoyed at you for sending students over to him during his lunch hour, considering every hour being his lunch hour as he's munching away on his fat filled doughnuts. You know, if he gains one more pound, he'll weigh just as much as you."

Bevin chuckled "Do you find that funny miss Mirskey?" McAssface asked glaring at her. All Bevin could look at was her mole.

"No sir- I mean ma'am!" Bevin said quickly.

"Good, now miss James I assume you know the way to the principals office?"

"Yup, I know it like the back of my head, just like you know the way to McDonald's."

"Go now before I have Mr. Turner suspend your sorry ass!" she said walking up to her own desk.

"At leas my ass will fit through the door." Peyton said as she gathered her things and left the room.

* * *

"What did you do this time?" Brooke asked as her and Haley saw Peyton sitting in the waiting room at the principals office. 

"I just told McAssface off." Peyton said as she stood up and they went to leave.

"Oh, miss James!" Mr. Turner yelled. All three of them turned around "I meant Peyton" he said.

"Oh ok." Haley said.

"If I see you one more time in this office, I'm going to have to suspend you." He said waving his doughnut in the air and then stepped back in to his office.

"Oh great..." Peyton sighed "That's gonna look good on my merits."

"Don't worry Blondie, you just have to be nice to McAssface and do as she says." Brooke said as she rubbed Peyton's back.

"You're saying it like it's the easiest thing in the world." Peyton said as the started to walk away.

"Well hello there, you girls are looking fine." The girls turned around when they heard a familiar voice.

"Tommy" they said at the same time bitterly.

"Hey, Peyton can I talk to you?." He asked. Brooke and Haley looked at each other and then back at him.

"What do you want from her?" Brooke asked stepping closer to him.

"None of your business."

"Tommy, if this is about the date I have'n t changed my mind" Peyton said pulling Brooke back.

"Yeah but-"

"Tommy she said no the first time, what makes you think she'll say yes this time?" Haley asked annoyed that he didn't understand what no meant. "Come on guys." As they started to walked away they didn't hear his last comment.

"Oh I have one idea why she'll say yes."

* * *

**Ok this is my first long fan fiction so please tell me what you guys think and I'll continue with the story.**


	2. pyramids and sweaty basketball players

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Hey Nate!" Haley yelled as the girls entered the gym for another cheer practice. 

"Oh hey Haley, what's up?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, I'm fine" Haley smiled as she looked a sweaty Nathan up and down "And you are looking most definitely fine." She said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing" she said quickly, "So, you pumped for the big game? Not so many days left huh?"

"Oh yeah, we're gonna beat the other team so fast they don't know what hit them" he said with a huge grin on his face, "Oh and I am really looking forward to seeing you there cheering on." He said flirtatiously.

"Yeah me too-I mean to see you play, not seeing you cheer!" Haley said blushing.

"Hey Nate let's go!" a team player yelled causing both Nathan and Haley to look away.

"Um so…I'll see you around, ok?"

"You bet!" she said giving him two thumbs up. After Nathan left she mentally kicked herself "You bet?! What is wrong with you Haley?"

"You're talking to yourself now Hales?" Brooke laughed.

"No, I was talking to Nathan."

"Oh really, so what did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff."

"Oh how precise of you." Brooke said as they made their way to the other side of the gym.

"Speaking of Basketball hunks, isn't that Lucas smiling at you?" Haley asked motioning towards the basketball players.

"So?"

"I'm just saying, isn't it about time that you guys start going at it?"

"For your information, I'm going to ask him if he wants to go out tomorrow."

"Or better yet, let him ask you out. I see he wants to, but he's a little shy." Haley laughed.

"Maybe" Brooke said glancing back at Lucas who waved at her. Waving back she made her way towards the cheerleaders who waited for her to tell them what to do because she was the cheer captain.

"Ok guys, today we're gonna work on the pyramid!" she said.

"What!? Brooke, you know I hate the pyramid." Peyton whined.

"That's because you suck at it." She stuck her tongue out.

"That was one time! And there weren't any huge injuries, just a few broken ribs." Peyton defended.

"Yeah but if you're on the bottom of the pyramid you don't pick up your hand to scratch your head." She said putting her hands on her hips "So that's why I put you on the top of the pyramid."

"Knowing I'm scared of heights." Peyton finished.

"Hey, sometimes you have to make some sacrifices." Brooke said shrugging "Oh and Theresa? When you do the back flip, make sure that no one is standing behind you this time."

"Hey I won't be making that mistake again!" Theresa said seriously.

"Well I thought it was funny" Peyton laughed "I just wish I had a camera so that I could have recorded Mrs. McAssface's shocked expression when you came crashing down on her."

Everyone started laughing at that memory until Brooke spoke "Ok fun's over, we really have to have the pyramid ready for the game and-"

"Excuse me" a read headed girl with a pretty fit body said interrupting Brooke.

Everyone turned to her "Hi I'm Rachel and I just transferred here and I was wondering if I could tryout to be a cheerleader?" she said looking at Brooke.

"Oh well we're full, we've already made up cheers for 10 girls, sorry." Brooke said trying to be nice.

"Oh ok?"

"You can be on the reserve list if a cheerleader gets hurt but it depends if you're any good."

Rachel smiled as she brought out a CD "Yeah I can show you. Where do I put this?" she asked waving the CD in the air. Brooke pointed to the CD player on the floor and Rachel put it in.

As the music started blaring out of the speakers Rachel did some quite impressive flips and dance moves as all the cheerleaders watched in awe. The basketball players suddenly stopped playing and started drooling.

"So what do you think?" she asked after she finished her cheer.

"Wow you're good." Peyton said in shock.

"Yeah…Um ok…I guess you're on the reserve list if someone gets hurt." Brooke managed to say.

Rachel smiled "Thanks….I got to go!" she said and left leaving everyone in the gym chocked.

* * *

"No Brooke, I am not gonna ask Lucas if he's in to you!" Peyton said lying down on her bed. 

"Please Girly, pwetty pwease!" she whined with a baby voice giving her the puppy dog eyes she knew Peyton couldn't say no to.

"Oh please don't give me those." She tried walking away from Brooke but she just followed still doing the puppy eyes.

"Ok fine I'll do It!" she said giving in.

"Yay! Thank you Girly!!" Brooke giddily yelled and jumped up giving her sister a huge hug.

"Brooke, maybe no one taught you this but people need to breathe."

"Oh sorry" she said letting go still smiling.

"I just still don't get it why you need me to ask Lucas if he likes you, it's obvious that he does."

"Yeah but I want to know if he likes me the way I want him to like me." Brooke said sitting on the bed.

"Brooke, I can't believe you're not seeing this! He stares at you all the time." Peyton said sitting beside her.

"He does?"

"Yeah, and not the way that other guys would look at you, he gives you the "God she's amazing" look"

Brooke just smiled "Thanks Peyt." They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few seconds "But I still want you to ask him!" Brooke said getting up.

"Ugh, fine!"

* * *

"Hey Lucas." Peyton said sitting beside him on a bench outside of campus. 

"Hey Peyt, are you ok after falling down from the pyramid?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just slightly too high for my liking."

He laughed "So what brings you here?" he asked smiling at her.

"What, can't a girl just sit here and have a nice conversation with a friend?"

Giving her a look she sighed, "Fine, I think you should ask Brooke out." She blurted out.

"What?" shock evident on his face.

"Luke come on, you and I both know you like her."

"So you've noticed huh?" he laughed.

"Please, you have to be an idiot not to notice. Just step up and be a man and ask her out, she does want you to that."

"She does?"

"Oh dear God! Seriously, I'm scheduling both of you for an eye check tomorrow." She said smirking.

"I am kind of slow on love huh?"

"You can put math on that list too" she said.

"Hey, math is hard!" he said pretending to be hurt.

"Ha! You asked me what 8 plus 5 was." She mentioned as she stood up.

"I woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He defended.

"You wake up on the wrong side of the bed every day?" she asked leaving.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Haley got up to answer it. Opening it she was surprised and happy at the same time to see Nathan standing there. 

"Hey." He said smiling at her.

"Hi." She said smiling back "Uh come in." she said stepping aside.

"Thanks" as he walked in he sat on the couch and turned to Haley "So the reason I'm here is because I wanted to ask you something." He said a little nervous.

"Go ahead." She said sitting beside him.

"Well um, I was wondering if you wanted to um...to-" he was interrupted by Brooke walking through the door.

"You have no Idea what Luke said about me to Peyton!" Brooke cheered as she jumped up and down, she stopped when she saw Haley give her an evil glare "Was I interrupting anything?"

"Uh no Brooke I was just leaving" Nathan said getting up "I'll see you guys later." And then he was gone.

"Sorry." Brooke said as Haley sighed.

* * *

"So Lucas, you wanted to see me about something." Brooke smiled knowing where this was going. 

"Um yeah, I just wanted to ask you if you weren't doing anything tomorrow that w could go out on a…you know…a date" he said shyly.

"Oh my god, really?" she said faking her shock, "I would love to!"

"Wow really?" he asked relieved "I was really nervous"

"Yeah I can see that" she said motioning towards his sweaty hands.

"Oh sorry" he said wiping them.

She smiled showing him her dimples "Hey I like sweaty guys, why do you think I go to those basketball games?"

"Ha, to watch us defend our school's honor? And for the record, we like to look at you cheerleaders sweat too."

"Yeah but we don't sweat like pigs."

He lifted an eyebrow "You just said it looked hot."

"Yeah on you." She said winking.

* * *

"Damn it! Reserve cheerleader!? What are the odds that a girl on the squad gets hurt?" Rachel said angrily as she stomped through the hallway. She suddenly stopped and flipped her cell phone open and dialed a number. 

"Yeah it's Rachel, I just called to tell you that it's on!" She said to the person on the other end of the line, "Yeah meet me in my dorm room in an hour…Oh and Tommy, don't be late!" she said flipping the phone shut.

* * *

**Ok so now things are starting to happen but it's gonna get a lot more exciting later on, please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter:D Natalie:)**


	3. What's Nate saying and who's scheming?

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews and to answer your questions, the pairings are Brucas and Naley :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Brooke was skipping around her dorm room while Peyton and Haley just watched her "I'm really glad that you're happy Tigger but you totally ruined my chances with Nathan." Haley said annoyed. 

"I'm really sorry Tutor Girl and I told you that I was gonna make it up to you by having Peyton talk to him." Brooke stopped jumping around and sat beside Haley.

"Hello I'm right here!" Peyton waved a hand in the air.

"I don't know what it is Blondie but you have a gift for talking people in to stuff."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm gonna open a company and do that as a living."

Brooke got up and looked in the mirror "I'm gonna have to get an appointment for a facial for my big date tomorrow."

"I don't see anything wrong on your face." Haley said.

Getting out a magnifying glass from the drawer, Brooke made her way to Haley and put it in front of her face, "Do you see that?"

"No…" Haley said leaning in to see what Brooke was referring to.

"This, the pore on my cheek, you can see it from the moon!" Brooke yelled and flopped down on the bed.

Peyton sighed and went over to her sister "Brooke, if Haley couldn't see it with the magnifying glass then no one will see it, especially not Lucas."

"I am still getting the appointment and you're still talking to Nathan."

"Brooke, Nathan was apparently about to say something to Haley when you came skipping in. I am sure whatever he wanted to tell her he will say whenever they're alone together."

"Fine but if he won't say it then you will be plan B." Brooke got up and went to the bathroom.

Someone's cell phone started ringing, "That's mine." Haley said taking her phone from the bed, looking at the caller ID she saw Nathan's name flashing, "Oh my god, it's Nathan!" she said.

"Answer it!" Brooke yelled as she ran out of the bathroom.

"I don't know if I can."

Peyton laughed "It's really simple, you just press the green button."

"Ha ha you are sooo funny." Haley said sarcastically as she answered her phone.

"Hello, oh Hi Nate….Uh yeah sure, when….now? Uh ok…Bye." She said as a smile crept on her face.

"So?" Brooke and Peyton both asked wanting to know what he had said.

"He wants to meet me at the cafeteria in about 5 minutes."

"Oooh I guess plan B won't be needed." Peyton said relieved.

"Oh don't think that you're getting away that easily, what if he won't ask her out? He might have just called her to hang out."

"Hang out? Meaning what?"

"She's just about to find out" Brooke said grinning.

* * *

"Hey Haley." Nathan said as Haley approached him. 

"Hey." She said taking a seat opposite from him "So…you called?"

"Oh…Yes I did and the reason I called is because I…I…need a tutor." He lied and cursed himself for not asking her out.

"Oh" Haley was clearly disappointed but covered it up with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm flunking in English and you're a tutor so I was just wondering if me and you could get together and you know…" he trailed off.

"You and I" she said after a few seconds.

"What?"

"It's you and I, not me and you. You see it's a subject so if you say me and you it'll be wrong but you can use the phrase you and me when it is an object." she rambled on.

Nathan started laughing "Haley, I have no idea what you're talking about but I would really like to learn. When can we meet up?"

"Well I have Biology in like 15 minutes so how about after lunch, we can have a private session" she said still disappointed that he hadn't asked her out.

"Yeah ok." He said and she stood up and made her way out of the cafeteria.

"Damn it! I was so close to asking her out." He said to himself after Haley had left, "Ugh, It's official, I am a chicken!"

* * *

"Ok class, today you will start an assignment about how the body works. You will all be writing a 5000 word essay and have it in next week." Mrs McAssface said handing out papers to every student. 

"Except for you miss James, you will be writing a 10 000 word essay" she said stopping in front of Peyton's desk.

"What?! Why?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

Brooke and Haley who were sitting on either side of Peyton were just as confused as the rest of the class.

"I have a feeling you're not really grasping the concept of this subject so I'm giving you more home work so that you can expand your knowledge." McAssface said walking up to the front of he classroom.

Brooke tried to stop Peyton so that she wouldn't insult her but Peyton ignored her.

"You're blaming this on my knowledge? You sure this has nothing to do with the crappy biology teacher who doesn't know shit about how the human body works or how the eco system is affecting our planet?" Peyton asked "Last week you had no Idea how to pronouns esophagus. Shouldn't a person who teaches this for a living know that?"

"Miss James I'll have you know that that word is a really hard word to pronouns and if you don't keep quiet I'm going to send you to the Dean's office." McAssface said sternly.

"You-" Peyton started to say but Brooke cut her off.

"Peyton, if you get sent off to the Dean you'll get suspended remember?" Brooke whispered.

Peyton sighed and turned towards the teacher, "I'm really sorry Mrs. McAssf- McAsley, I won't be making fun of you any mole-more.", she quickly covered up, "I will do the assignment you gave me" she said through gritted teeth.

"See that wasn't so hard" McAssface said smiling.

"Yeah well the word esophagus isn't really that hard either" she whispered.

Brooke was the only one that had heard her "Good one Blondie." She said laughing.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class miss James?" Mrs McAssface asked referring to Brooke.

Brooke huffed "Yeah I would really like to share a cake with everyone but I'm afraid you'll eat it up. " She said in a whisper.

"What was that?" McAssface asked not hearing her.

"Nothing" she said and when McAssface looked away she high fived Peyton.

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't ask her out, I was this close" Nathan said showing Lucas with his hands. 

"Yeah but you'll be spending time together in the tutor center, isn't that like a date?" Lucas asked.

"No we'll be studying." Nathan sighed.

"You can still ask her out, it's not over yet" Lucas said flipping on the tv.

"But every time I try to say something, something else comes out."

"Yeah it's called love man." Lucas smiled "Learn it, live it love it."

Nathan sighed "You're to no help."

* * *

"Hey Broody" Brooke said to Lucas using her new nickname. 

"Hey Cheery, what's up?" he smiled when she walked in giving him a big hug.

"I want to know what's up with your brother." She said sitting down.

He sighed "Yeah Nathan told me about the encounter between him and Haley"

"He wants her to tutor him? I mean is it really that hard to ask someone out?"

"Yes, especially if you really like the person you're asking out." He said winking at her.

She smiled and they stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking about stuff.

"Hey Luke? Is it ok to kiss before the first date?" she asked with a smile on her face.

He smiled back "Oh I think it is."

They leaned in slowly closing their eyes as their mouths connected in a passionate kiss. After about a few minutes they parted breathless.

"Wow" she smiled.

"Yeah wow."

* * *

Rachel was sitting on her bed in her dorm room when she heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in"

Tommy entered slowly and then closed the door behind him

"You're late" she said blankly.

"Yeah sorry, I had a class before I came here."

"What ever, let's just get this over with. You want a date with Peyton and I want a place in the cheerleading squad.

"Yeah"

"And Peyton has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to date you but…what if we blackmail her into going out with you?"

"How?"

She smiled evilly "You said you heard Mr. Turner tell Peyton that if she got sent off to him one more time she'd get suspended right?"

"Yes?" he said still not seeing where she was going with this.

Handing him a piece of paper she continued "This is gonna help us."

"What's this?"

"This is a fake letter to Mrs. McAsley with Peyton's handwriting telling her that she is a horrible teacher and other stuff I can't mention because it's just so harsh. I have this gift where I'm really good at copying other people's handwriting."

"But we don't have any other proof except for the handwriting and there are plenty of people out there who might have the same one as Peyton's." he said skeptical of the idea.

"You're missing one big thing." She said smirking "Mrs. McAsley doesn't like Peyton so she'll do anything to make her life a living hell, she won't care if there's no other proof. She will bust Peyton to Mr. Turner as soon as she gets the letter. "

He smiled but then got confused "But how will this help you to join the squad?"

"Simple, If a cheerleader gets hurt I'm on the squad…What if Peyton "accidentally" get's hurt?" she said.

"What do you mean?"

Annoyed she sighed "While we're blackmailing her to go on a date with you we could hurt her and she's out of the squad."

"What do you mean hurt her, and what makes you think she won't tell Brooke and Haley?"

"Duh, we'll threaten her to give the letter to Mrs. McAsley if she tells them. And by hurting her I mean busting her knee with a baseball bat."

"Are you serious?" he said shocked.

"It beats pushing her down the stairs." She said laughing, "So are you in or are you out?"

He hesitated at first but then he nodded "I'm in."

* * *

**Ok so this was the third chapter, I hope you guys liked it and thanks again for all the great reviews. Like I said on the top of this page, the pairings are Naley and Brucas. I have no idea who I'm gonna pair Peyton up with yet but in the meantime read and review. Natalie:)**


	4. Please don't scar me for life!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did there would be drama every day, well not that there's not enough as it is lol.**

**Ok, is it just me or have I made Rachel more evil than Dan? Hehe but I don't really mind, hopefully you won't either.**

* * *

Brooke was sitting outside of the school on one of the benches trying to get some sun. Because of all the homework, she didn't have enough time to go to the beach and get a real tan so she thought she'd use the time between classes. Feeling someone block the sun from her face she scrunched her face in frustration. 

"Hey-" she protested and opened her eyes coming face to face with Rachel, "Oh, hi Rachel."

"Hey, you know you can call me Rach." She said sitting beside Brooke.

"Oh ok…Rach."

"So this is your secret of how to get a great tan?" She asked.

Brooke laughed "Yeah…I thought that I might try out while the sun's up." She said as Rachel nodded.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds until Brooke spoke "We've got practice at 11 am tomorrow, you still need to know the moves if a girl gets hurt."

Rachel smirked "Yeah I know."

"Hey if you want you can come over to mine and Peyton's dorm room tonight, all the cheerleaders are coming. We're gonna have a slumber party, talking about boys, watch movies and play truth or dare!" Brooke said happily.

"Truth or dare? Didn't we use to play that as kids?"

"So? We can be kids for one night, just to forget about all the drama."

"Sure why not?" Rachel smiled.

"Good, 9 o'clock, don't forget." She said skipping away.

"Good idea to make friends with them first, then they'd never suspect me", she thought as she smiled, "This is gonna be easier than I thought."

* * *

"No, you don't say if I was, you say if I were!" Haley said sighing. She had been in the tutor center with Nathan for 45 minutes and he hadn't learnt a thing. 

"I just don't get why? I mean you understand what I'm saying right?" Nathan asked pointing at Haley.

She sighed "Yeah"

"So then I know English, why is it so important to know the perfect grammar?"

"Because it's easier to get a job if you don't speak like a bum." She said rubbing her temples.

"Am I giving you a headache?" he smiled.

"No it's just…actually yes you are." She said laughing.

"Ouch! Am I this hard to hang out with?" he asked acting hurt.

"And you reallize that now?"

He started pouting and she had to laugh at how cute he looked.

"Are you upset?" she asked faking concern.

He leaned in whispering in her ear "Yeah…but I love that you're being so honest."

Her breath caught in her throat, "Good" she managed to say, "Then I can tell you that that shirt you're wearing is hideous."

"Hey, my mom gave it to me."

"I thought you liked my honesty." She said innocently.

"Oh you're good, you're really good." He smiled.

"I know"

* * *

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas were sitting in his dorm room doing some homework. 

"I can't believe I have to do double homework." Peyton sighed as she flipped through a few web pages trying to find some info about the subject.

"Girly, maybe if you do well she'll be nice to you." Brooke said as both Lucas and Peyton looked at her, "What?" she asked.

"Brooke, are we talking about the same teacher here?"

"Yeah Brooke, she once gave me detention for sneezing during her lesson." Lucas said flipping through a magazine.

Brooke smiled and looked at Lucas, "Well Broody, I didn't know you liked Justin Timberlake?"

"What?" he asked confused.

She grabbed the magazine from him and showed him the front of it, "Ten ways to make your man be more like Justin Timberlake?" she laughed as she read what it said.

"Lucas, are you hiding another guy in your closet" she asked as both she and Peyton burst out laughing.

Lucas turned a bright shade of red, "It's not mine, it's Nathan's."

* * *

"Hey Haley, wait up!" Kyle, a guy Haley had been tutoring for a few weeks yelled. 

Turning around she smiled "Hey Kyle."

"I passed History thanks to you." He said smiling.

"Oh my god Kyle that's great!" she hugged him.

"Yeah, thank you so much!"

"Hey no problem, I'm glad you're happy."

"You know, considering you being a great tutor maybe you could tutor me in English?" He asked

"Oh…yeah sure, but you know you won't be the only one I'll be tutoring. Nathan Scott has the thickest head, nothing comes in there."

"Yeah...maybe it'll be easier for me?" he smiled and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Oh shoot! I have class, gotta go. See you tomorrow." He said leaving.

"Yeah see you" she said as Nathan walked up to her.

"Hey Hales, who was that?" he asked looking towards where Kyle had gone.

"That's Kyle, I was tutoring him in history and he passed but now he needs help with English. I guess you'll have a buddy now while I'm tutoring you." she smiled and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah…" he said, a little disappointed that they won't be alone anymore while they're studying, "That's great."

* * *

"Brooke, did you buy the entire supermarket?" Lucas laughed as Brooke got all the snacks from the bag. 

"I would've if they weren't about to close." She said putting all the things on the table, "And I would've been back earlier if it weren't for the old lady in front of me at the cash register who was taking her time paying with quarters…and she was buying stuff for 40 dollars."

"Aw, poor thing." He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You know I feel a lot better now." She said smiling into his kiss.

"You do huh?"

"Ugh, get a room." Haley said walking through the door.

"I should lock that door more often." Brooke said getting up, "What's up Hales?"

"I have no love life, Nathan's clearly not into me."

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other wondering how Haley could be so clue less.

"Hales, he's in to you. Trust me." Lucas sighed.

"Then why hasn't he asked me out yet?"

"Because he's a Scott." Brooke smiled

"Hey, I resent that!" Lucas said, "It didn't take that long for me to ask you out."

"Who cares? What's important is that you asked me out and we're gonna have so much fun on our date tomorrow." She giggled.

* * *

"Slumber party!!" Brooke yelled as all the cheer leaders arrived. 

Peyton sat down on the couch, "Where's Rachel?"

"I don't know, I told her not to be late" Brooke said frowning.

Theresa got out some DVD's from a bag "Who's up for some pirates?" she said holding up a DVD OF Pirates of the Caribbean 2.

"Johnny is such a hottie!" Sarah, another cheerleader yelled.

"Yeah but I prefer Orlando." Peyton said laughing, "He's much younger."

"I agree" Bevin said.

There was a knock on the door. Brooke opened it and there stood Rachel.

"Hey, sorry that I'm late, I brought some tequila." She said holding up a bag full of alcohol.

"Oh don't worry about it, I forgive anyone who offers alcohol." Brooke laughed and stepped aside letting Rachel in closing the door after her.

"So shall we begin?" Haley asked.

An hour and a few drinks later the alcohol bottles were almost empty.

"Oh my god, no you didn't!!" Brooke yelled giggling.

"Oh yeah, I was pretty drunk and I didn't remember a thing. The next thing I knew, I woke up with two guys lying beside me wearing make up." Bevin said taking another sip of her drink.

"That must've been weird!" Peyton said laughing so hard, she hadn't had so many drinks yet so she wasn't drunk, but Brooke on the other hand had gotten beyond drunk.

"Brooke, how many drinks have you had?" Haley asked.

"Oh a couple…I think." She tried remembering but that made her head hurt, "Uh I don't know, I lost count after the first one."

"Ok, ok my turn!" Rachel laughed, "Brooke, truth or dare?"

"Um…Truth!" she said after a few seconds.

Rachel smiled, "Have you ever had sex with a guy without even knowing his name?"

"No." she said simply.

"You haven't?" Bevin asked surprised.

"No, I mean I do flirt with guys at parties but I never sleep with them. I'm not that slutty." She said slurring with her words.

"This doesn't shock you?" Rachel asked Peyton and Haley.

Both of them shook their heads, "We know Brooke's better than that."

Every one nodded and kept on playing, fifteen minutes later Brooke was almost out cold.

"Ok, Peyton truth or dare?" Bevin asked.

"Dare."

"Chicken!" everyone yelled.

"What? I'm not drunk enough to pick truth." She defended.

"Fine, I dare you to knock on Frank's dorm room and give him a kiss." Bevin said evilly.

"What? You mean nerdy Frank who hasn't been kissed like…ever? " Peyton asked incredulously.

"Yup that's him."

"Please tell me you're joking right?" Peyton pleaded.

"Nope, you picked dare so you have to go through with it." Peyton looked at her sisters for help but Brooke was too drunk to do anything and Haley put her hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"Sorry Blondie." She said sympathetically.

Peyton sighed and stood up "Let's just do this."

"And Peyton? You have to hold the kiss for 5 seconds."

* * *

Peyton stood outside of Frank's dorm room as she got ready to knock. The other girls stood a few feet away hiding in a corner. 

"Ok go!" Bevin yelled.

Peyton looked at the girls pleading with them to reconsider this dare, they just smiled. She sighed and turned to the wooden door, here goes nothing she thought. She knocked on the door and it opened after a few seconds. There stood a short boy with greasy hair, thick glasses, braces, pants that were too high up and a dirty shirt.

She scrunched up her face in disgust as she thought of what she was about to do, leaning in she felt the urge to throw up but then Haley spoke up.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to her including Peyton and Frank "I can't just let you guys do this to my little sister, she'll be scarred for life." She said walking up to Peyton.

"Sorry Frank, you'll get your chance someday." She said to the confused boy as she dragged Peyton away.

"Oh my God, I love you!" Peyton yelled as she wrapped her arms around Haley.

"I know!" Haley said returning the hug.

"Oh come on!" everyone else said annoyed except for Brooke.

"I was so scared for you Girly!" Brooke yelled, "I was going to save you myself but the alcohol can barely hold me up." She said leaning on the wall for support.

"Ok I might admit that that was pretty cruel." Bevin said as they all walked back to the dorm room leaving a really confused Frank in the hallway.

* * *

**Ok I just couldn't do that to Peyton, as much as I tried typing it I just had to erase it. Poor Frank though…Please review!!! Natalie**


	5. Blackmail

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"So where are you going on your date?" Peyton asked Brooke while going through some homework. 

"I don't know. Lucas is surprising me!" Brooke said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Peyton sighed and put her math book away "I can't concentrate with this headache!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have had so much tequila last night." Brooke shrugged.

"You drank twice as much as me miss Alcoholic." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"Yes but I took a bunch of aspirins this morning."

"Isn't that like a drug overdose or something?"

"You can't overdose on aspirin." Brooke said as a matter of fact.

"Yes you can, it says so on the bottle."

"Huh, really?" Brooke said, "Whatever, soo where's Haley?" she asked changing the subject.

"She has class."

"Right…So you think Kyle is hot?"

"Who? The guy Haley's been hanging out with?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah."

"Well he's a little cute but he's not Nathan and you and I both know Haley's been drooling over him ever since we started college."

"Yeah well the three of them are gonna have a tutoring session together." Brooke said laughing.

"That'll be interesting."

* * *

"Hey man do you think this tie looks good on me?" Lucas asked Nathan while standing in front of the mirror. 

"Luke stop stressing, you guys are already dating."

"Yeah I know but this is our first date and I want it to be special. So back to my question, does this tie look good on me?"

"Yes" Nathan sighed

"Then I'm changing it." Lucas said taking it off.

"You're telling me I don't have good fashion sense?" Nathan asked acting hurt.

"Do you want me to show you the picture we took together last Christmas? You were wearing a sweater with rain deer's on it." Lucas pointed out.

"Aunt Viv said it looked cute."

"Her fashion sense is worse than yours."

"Fine." Nathan laughed raising his hands.

* * *

"The perfect time to strike is when Peyton is alone." Rachel said pacing her dorm room "And that'll be tonight when Haley is tutoring and Brooke is out on her date." 

"How do you know all this?" Tommy asked confused.

"You get a lot of information on these slumber parties."

Tommy looked a little worried.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing"

"No what is it? If you wanna back out you can't." she said strictly.

"I'm just saying, if we get caught we'll be kicked out of college forever and don't forget that if Brooke and Haley find out, they're gonna kill us." Tommy said slowly "I mean they don't look so tough but this is their sister we're thinking about hurting, they are literally gonna beat the crap out of us, especially you."

"Don't worry, they won't find out. Peyton's not stupid enough to tell them." She said sitting down.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later and when they do, we're dead meat."

"Don't be such a pessimist, you said you were in. You better not chicken out." She said threateningly as Tommy gulped.

"I won't."

* * *

"Hey Hales" Nathan said entering the tutoring center, "Oh and hey Kyle." Nathan said faking enthusiasm. 

"Hey" Kyle replied waving his hand.

"Ok now that both of you are here we could start the session." Haley said sitting down between both of the boys, "This will be fun."

"Yeah…" Nathan fake smiled "Fun…"

"So" Kyle began "I have a problem with grammar and it really needs fixing."

"Well I'll see what I can do." Haley smiled and opened her book.

Nathan sighed and opened his book as well, this was gonna be a long night.

Half an hour later.

"I totally ran in that glass door, I thought it was open." Kyle explained as Haley laughed.

"Oh my god! I so wanted to see that!" Haley managed to say in between fits of laughter.

"Excuse me but aren't we here to study?" Nathan asked annoyed sitting on the other side of the table while the other two were chatting away.

"Nathan Scott wants to study? I thought I'd never see the day!" Haley joked.

"Yeah well I really think it's important." He said frustrated that Haley was only paying attention to Kyle.

"Hey man relax, we're just having a little fun." Kyle said smiling.

Nathan had had enough with Kyle "Yeah well life's not always about having fun!" he yelled.

Haley and Kyle looked at him weirdly "Nathan are you ok?" Haley asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry I didn't mean to go off like that. I'm just having an off day, that's all." He sighed.

"It's ok, let's just go back to the tutoring." Haley said.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door as Brooke ran over to it. She opened it revealing a really stunning Lucas wearing a nice suit, his hair short but not too short and he smelled so good.

He looked at Brooke with wide eyes as she stood there in a gorgeous black dress that stopped at her knees and her hair was let down.

"Wow." Was all Lucas could choke out as he stood there speechless drooling over her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Brooke smiled seductively.

Lucas laughed as he pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind his back, "These are for you."

"Aww thanks Broody!" she said giving him a kiss.

"Only the best for my cheery."

"You're so cute" she said as they linked arms leaving the dorm room, "So…are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise" he laughed as she pouted.

* * *

Peyton was sitting on her bed finishing her biology assignment while listening to music on her ipod. 

There was a bang on the door but she didn't hear it. After a few seconds there was another bang, this time louder.

Peyton took her earphones off as she got off the bed to answer it. Opening it she saw Rachel and Tommy standing there.

Confused as to why Rachel was there with Tommy she asked "What are yo-" but Tommy cut her off by putting a hand to her mouth as he dragged her back into her room.

Peyton tried struggling off of his grasp, "Let go of me!"

"Shh, you don't want to disturb the neighbors now do you?" Rachel laughed stepping in and closing the door behind her.

Peyton looked at her confused to why she would do this, then she noticed the baseball bat that Rachel was holding.

"You know, this was easier than I thought." Rachel said bringing the bat up to her face examining it, "You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about right?" she said inching closer to Peyton's face.

Peyton looked at her, confused, angry and scared at the same time. She tried moving away from Tommy but he was too strong for her. She unsuccessfully tried to scream through his hand.

Rachel just laughed, "No one's gonna hear you scream Peyton, not even your sisters."

Peyton tried holding back the tears but they just kept falling.

"Oh are you crying now? Poor little Peyton is in danger and there's no one here to save her." Rachel said dramatically.

"Do you wanna know why we're doing this Peyton? Well I'll tell you. Tommy over here wants a date with you but you have been so coldhearted and turned him down every time… And me? I want a spot on the cheerleading squad and the only way to do that is if a cheerleader is injured and you are the lucky winner." She smiled clapping her hands.

Peyton looked at Rachel in disgust, she had stopped struggling from Tommy's grasp after growing tired.

Rachel continued "So we're just going to injure you with this bat and then blackmail you with this letter." Rachel said holding up the piece of paper in front of Peyton, "What is this, you may ask? Well this is a fake letter that I wrote in your hand writing to Mrs McAsley telling her the meanest stuff I could possibly think of. And yes you and I both know that she'll believe it….so if you don't go out with Tommy and if you tell anyone about us hurting you I will send this letter to Mrs McAsley and you'll be suspended forever."

Peyton's eyes widened as she listened to what Rachel was saying.

"Help!" she tried screaming as Rachel brought the bat up above her head.

"Tommy could you please hold her still." Rachel said annoyed.

"I'm trying" he said as he grabbed a hold of Peyton's knee while still covering her mouth.

Peyton shook her head "Please don-!"

"You're so pathetic when you beg." Rachel stated and swung the bat towards Peyton.

"No!" Peyton yelled as the bat connected with her knee.

* * *

**I know, that was harsh but hopefully you won't hate me. Please review if you want to know what happens next…. Natalie:D**


	6. Jealousy and a date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry for not having updated for a week but it's been really busy.**

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were walking down the streets of New York, It was a beautiful night. People were out having a good time, eating dinner and going to the movies but yet Brooke had this uneasy feeling that something wasn't right.

"We're almost there. Are you ok?" Lucas asked Brooke when he saw the distant look on her face.

She smiled at his concern "I'm fine Luke, just wondering where you're taking me."

"Oh well that's a surprise." Lucas whispered and laughed when she started to pout.

"I hate surprises" She mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then…let's go back" he said jokingly.

"Did I mention how much I love surprises?" she quickly added and he smiled.

"Not really." He said raising an eyebrow.

They started to walk again until Lucas pointed at something and spoke up, "We're here."

Looking at where Lucas was pointing at she gasped, in front of her was a horse and a beautifully decorated carriage "Oh my God Lucas, how romantic!" she yelled as she hugged him.

"I haven't showed you the best part and you're already excited?" he asked smiling at her reaction.

"Yeah well no guy has really done something like this for me. They usually just take me to the movies as a date." She said as he helped her climb in to the carriage.

"Then I'll be your first." He said getting in after her.

She smiled at him as the horse carriage started to move but she still couldn't get this weird feeling out of her head.

"It's probably nothing." She thought to herself as she shook the feeling out of her head.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight Haley, we should really do this more often" Kyle said as he grabbed his things from the desk making his way to the door. 

"Yeah…It's not a date moron." Nathan mumbled as he sat down on his chair pretending to be reading. They hadn't heard him.

"Yeah, you're a fast learner." Haley said as she stood up walking up to Kyle.

Nathan just sighed "Good…then he won't be in the tutor center every day."

"What?" Both Haley and Kyle said as they turned to him.

"Huh?" Nathan said lifting up his head from the book acting like he hadn't listened, "Oh um…sometimes I mumble stuff when I read….bad habit." He gave Kyle a fake smile as he turned back to his book, "…asshole"

"Soo…I'll see you tomorrow then Hales" Kyle said giving Haley a hug "You too Nathan."

Haley closed the door behind Kyle and turned towards Nathan, "Ok, explain."

"I have no Idea what you're talking about." Nathan said turning to her.

"Oh cut the crap, you were acting all weird the whole night"

"What do you mean?" he asked acting dumb.

Haley rolled her eyes "Oh please, you were commenting about everything Kyle did…and YOU wanted to STUDY!" she threw her hands in the air "I mean, I thought my chances of winning a Nobel price would be bigger than you wanting to study."

Nathan shrugged "People change."

"If I didn't know better I would think that you were jealous." Haley said sitting down, Nathan looked away at anything but her.

She noticed this "Oh my God, you ARE jealous!" Haley smiled as she got up.

"Am not!" Nathan defended standing up as well.

"Admit it! I spent more time with Kyle than I did with you and you just couldn't handle it!" she said amused about the fact that Nathan was jealous.

"Fine! Maybe I was a little jealous…" he said quietly, Haley raised an eye brow "Ok, I was very jealous, but I like you Hales…a lot." He said blushing.

Haley smiled "Really?"

"Yeah"

"Me too" she said quietly.

"You do?" he asked shocked

She nodded while moving closer to him, he started to move in as well. They were inches apart when Nathan asked "What do we do now?"

"I think kiss would be the right thing to do."

"I think so too" they both smiled and closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss.

* * *

The horse carriage stopped in front of a building as Brooke and Lucas got out. 

"Where are we?" Brooke asked looking at the building.

"We are in New York." He said simply.

"I know that moron but what is this place?" she said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ok…apparently you're not in a joking mood." he laughed, "We are in front of an apartment building."

Brooke looked at him confused, "You took me to an apartment building as our first date?"

"Yeah well it gets better as we go inside." He said grabbing her hand leading her inside the building.

They made their way to the elevator and Lucas pressed the button. They waited a few minutes for the elevator to come down.

"What the hell?" Lucas said frustrated as he banged on the elevator door "Why won't it open?"

"Um Luke…I think that's why." Brooke said pointing at a piece of paper that was lying on the floor.

Lucas picked up the piece of paper and read it, "Out of order…great!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

Brooke laughed "Luke relax, we'll take the stairs."

He turned to her "You sure? It's really high up."

"Well we don't really have a choice and it couldn't be that far up."

"Ok let's go." He said as they made their way towards the stairs.

**15 minutes later**

"Ok apparently it's really far up." Brooke said breathing heavily while trying to climb up the last sets of stairs.

"It's not much left." Lucas breathed behind her, wiping off the sweat that was forming on his forehead, "Sorry about this by the way."

"Hey it's ok, I didn't have time to do my morning jog today so this isn't so bad" she laughed.

They reached the last sets of stairs and sat down on the staircase to catch some breath.

After a few minutes Lucas got up and reached for Brookes hand "Ready?"

"Yeah." She said taking it. They made their way to a door and Lucas opened it.

"What the…?" Brooke said looking at the open door "Lucas, why are we going to the roof top…wait are we going bungee jumping?" she said shocked, "'Cause if we are I can't handle that. Haley and Peyton once made me do that and it was really scary and I swore that I was never going to do it again." She rambled.

Lucas started to laugh "Relax Brooke, we're not going bungee jumping, come on." He said stepping outside on the roof top.

"Then what are we doing?" she asked following him.

"This" he said pointing at a small, nicely decorated table with lit candles and dinner plates.

"Wow." Was all Brooke could say as she gave Lucas a big kiss, "This is beautiful."

"Really? 'cause I thought our date was ruined with the stairs thing" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"No it's amazing." She smiled as they got seated "But I don't understand, how will we get our food?"

"Like this" he took out his cell phone and dialed a number, putting it to his ear, "Yes we're ready, you can come out." He said to the person on the other end.

As he flipped his phone shut, three men dressed in suits came out from the door. The first one was pushing a cart with plates that were covered with lids, the second one was carrying a bottle of some sort of wine and the last one was holding a violin.

Brooke just watched in awe as the three men prepared everything for them "You really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble." she said.

"I wanted to" he said as two of the men walked a few meters away giving them some privacy and the man with the violin started to play something romantic.

"This is perfect Lucas." Brooke said taking his hand "I couldn't have asked for something better."

"I'm really glad you liked it, I was nervous all day" he said and they started to eat but the weird feeling that Brooke had hadn't gone away.

* * *

** I hope you liked it, I know that you didn't find out anything about Peyton in this chapter but you will in the next. Please review.**


	7. Pain and a Bitchy receptionist

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"I had a great time tonight Lucas" Brooke said as they walked hand in hand to her dorm room. 

"Yeah me too." He said as they arrived outside her door.

Brooke grabbed her key and turned to Lucas, "You wanna stay? I can kick Peyton out." She said grinning.

He smiled back at her "Yeah but I can't stay very long, I've got basketball practice tomorrow morning and you know how coaches are."

"Yes I do, I am one myself."

"Yes but a really hot one…wearing a hot uniform too."

"True." She said turning around putting the key in the lock. She opened the door stepping in with Lucas behind her, "Goldilocks, you awake?" she called.

The room was dark so she couldn't see anything but she could hear a few whimpers, "Over here." Peyton's voice was barely audible.

Brooke instantly grew worried, "Peyton?" she said and turned the light switch on. She then saw Peyton's small frame curled up on her bed holding her knee in pain.

"Peyton?" Lucas said as he followed Brooke over to the bed.

"Oh my God sweetie, are you ok?" Brooke asked panicking that something horrible might have happened.

"My knee, I…I…" she tried saying in between sobs, she then remembered what Rachel had told her, "…fell down…some stairs." She hated lying to her sisters but she had to.

"Oh my God let me see!" Brooke demanded sitting on the bed and pulling Peyton towards her.

Peyton slowly pulled her hands away from her knee and Brooke gasped. The pants had been ripped, the knee was dislocated with very dark bruises on it and the skin had opened up a little with some blood pouring out.

Peyton leaned over and looked at her knee "I guess Rachel hit me harder than I thought." She thought to herself.

"I knew something was wrong when I had that weird feeling." Brooke said to herself, "Peyton why didn't you call me or Haley?!"

"I didn't want to bother you guys."

"This is serious Peyton, I would have come in a heart beat."

"Exactly! I didn't want you to abandon your date to come look after me!" Peyton yelled with tears in her eyes from the horrible pain.

Lucas went over to Peyton "Peyton I would have understood."

"But still…"

"How did you get to the dorm room?" Brooke asked.

"Uh…I crawled…there was no one in the hallway to help me." She said trying to come up with a convincing story.

"We have to get you to the nurse" Brooke said holding on to Peyton.

"Brooke the nurse isn't here" Lucas explained, "She's only here during the day"

"Damn it! She's never here when you need her!" Brooke yelled frustrated, "We have to get her to the hospital, now!"

"Yeah I'll carry her." Lucas said.

"Don't be silly, I can walk" Peyton protested.

Brooke and Lucas both looked at Peyton like she was crazy "Peyton, did you hit your head too when you fell down the stairs?" Brooke asked standing up, "Luke get her, I need to call Haley and tell her to meet us at the hospital."

"Ok" he said picking Peyton up from the bed leaving the dorm room behind Brooke.

* * *

"Where did you learn to kiss this well?" Haley asked still in Nathans arms. 

Nathan just smiled "My cousin…" he mumbled while kissing her.

"Wait…What?!" Haley said breaking the kiss.

"Oh…uh no…my cousin's a guy." Nathan said trying to correct himself.

"That isn't helping." Haley said.

"Um no I didn't practice on him…I uh practiced on a teddy bear. He just told me how." Nathan blushed.

Haley started laughing "Lucky teddy bear."

"yeah" Nathan said laughing as well.

Then Haley's cell phone started ringing and Girls just wanna have fun filled the air "Before you say anything, Brooke put it in and I just didn't have time to change…and it's a catchy song." Haley said picking up the phone.

Nathan just smiled at her.

"What? I like the song." She looked at the display, "It's Brooke" Haley said before answering, "Hi Tigger."

"Hales, could you meet us at the hospital." Brooke said calmly.

"What why?" Haley asked confused.

"Peyton fell down some stairs and before you start to panic she's fine but I think her knee is broken."

"Oh my…is it bad?" Haley asked concerned.

"It doesn't look too pretty" Brooke answered.

"Ok I'll be right there"

"Please hurry...bye"

"Bye" she shut her phone and turned to Nathan, "I need to go to the hospital."

"Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah it's just…Peyton fell down the stairs and Brooke says her knee might be broken."

"I'll come with you."

"You sure? Hospitals can be really depressing."

"Yeah I'm sure, Peyton's my friend and I really wanna know if she's alright." Nathan said.

"Ok let's go."

* * *

"Ow" Peyton said as Brooke shifted in her seat. 

They were in Lucas' car, he was driving, Brooke and Peyton were in the backseat and Peyton was lying down with her head resting on Brooke's lap.

"Oh don't be such a baby" Brooke laughed as she looked down at Peyton.

"But it really hurts." Peyton cried.

Brooke suddenly felt bad "I'm sorry sweetie, we'll get you to the hospital soon"

Peyton stopped complaining and just stared up the sealing of the car.

"What's wrong?…besides the knee." Brooke asked, Peyton didn't answer, "Peyton?" she snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh…Uh I was just thinking…that I won't be able to cheer for the game that's coming up" Peyton said sadly, "I was really looking forward to it."

Brooke's face instantly fell "I'm sorry Girly, I wanted you to cheer for the game too but I guess Rachel has to step in instead of you."

Peyton felt anger towards Rachel and not just because she busted her knee but because she became friends with her, Brooke, and Haley just for a position on the squad. The saddest part was that Peyton had started to think that she was a nice girl.

"I guess I was wrong." She said quietly.

"What?" Brooke asked

"Nothing"

"Guys we're here" Lucas said as he pulled in to the parking lot, he stepped outside and then picked up Peyton from the back seat and walked over to the emergency door with Brooke close behind.

They stepped up to a middle aged receptionist that was standing at a desk, going through some papers.

"Excuse me, my sister needs a doctor right now" Brooke told the receptionist quickly.

The woman looked at Brooke and then at Peyton "It doesn't look so urgent." She said uncaringly as she continued with what she was doing.

Brooke looked at her wide eyed "Hello! Didn't you hear me? My sister needs a doctor right now!" she shouted annoyed at the lady.

"Yeah well we have people with a lot more serious injuries waiting in the waiting room so that they can be taken care of." The lady spat.

"She's in pain!" Brooke yelled frustrated.

"If you don't go sit down and wait for your turn you will be waiting longer!"

"Like hell we are!"

"Brooke! Calm down, it's better if we just wait for our turn." Lucas said calmly.

Brooke just sighed "I can't help it that she's being a bitch."

"You'll be waiting extra long for that comment." The woman said going through some files, not even looking up.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me right?!" Brooke yelled angrily.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No you look like a-"

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled before Brooke could insult the woman any further, "Please let's just sit and wait."

"Fine!" She sighed and turned to the woman "This place blows!" and then she walked away towards the waiting room.


	8. The aftermath of the Bitchy receptionist

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

* * *

Haley and Nathan rushed into the hospital and ran up to the same receptionist that Brooke had fought with. 

"Excuse me I'm looking for Peyton James, blonde, curly hair, tall, probably broken knee. She's here with a blonde guy and-"

"A pretty, straight haired brunette with a huge temper?", the receptionist finished.

"Yeah…" Haley said slowly, "So you've met her?"

"Yeah…a real pain in the ass too." The woman said and pointed to a door close by, "They're over there."

"Thanks." Haley smiled and walked over to the waiting room with Nathan.

When they stepped in they saw Lucas reading a magazine, Peyton sitting beside him with her leg up on a chair and Brooke beside her holding Peytons hand and mumbling some incoherent words about the receptionist.

"Hey guys" Haley said as Nathan and her walked in.

All three of them looked up at the same time, "Hey Hales, Nate." Peyton said giving them a sad smile.

"Peyton! Does it hurt?" Haley asked going over to her sister and giving her a hug.

"Yeah but it's ok, it's not that bad." She reassured her.

Looking down at Peyton's knee Haley's eyes widened "Oh my God! It's not that bad?! Peyton it's horrible." she yelled earning some glares from the other people in the waiting room.

"Oh come on, it's not like we're in the library! People can shout!" she said irritated as she grabbed a seat next to Brooke, "Did you fill in her personal info?" she asked her.

"Yeah don't worry, I did. But it was kind of hard when miss bitchy outside was annoying the crap out of me." Brooke replied frowning.

"You ok Peyt? You look a little pale." Nathan said sitting down.

All four of them were looking at her, "Yeah Girly, you are." Brooke said concerned, she then stood up "You know what? I'm tired of waiting, I'm gonna give that receptionist a piece of my mind!" She walked over to the door.

"I'll come with you!" Haley said standing up.

"Brooke come on, need I remind you that you're on enough death lists as it is?" Peyton sighed.

Lucas stood up "Yeah, let's just wait a little longer, it's probably our turn soon."

"You've said that like a million times, it never is our turn!" Brooke said as she and Haley left the waiting room.

"This is not gonna be pretty…" Nathan mumbled and the other two nodded.

* * *

Brooke and Haley walked up to the receptionist and plastered on fake smiles. 

"You never give up do you?" the woman said not looking up.

Brooke put her hands on the desk "Look…" she leaned in to read her name tag "Pepper? Your name is Pepper?" she turned to look at Haley who just raised an eyebrow, she then started to look around.

Pepper looked at her confused "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just looking for your sister…Salt!" Brooke replied smirking.

The nurse just rolled her eyes "I already heard that one all through high school."

"Yeah but that was way back during the stone age."

"Miss James…I'm guessing your sister isn't feeling very well?" Pepper asked, removing her glasses.

"No she isn't, she looks really pale and she needs a doctor right now!" Brooke said irritated.

"I'll tell you what…there are two people before you, how about…I put you last because of the salt comment?" She smiled innocently and turned away.

Brooke and Haley both looked at each other shocked "What?!" Haley yelled.

"Was I speaking Chinese?" Pepper asked.

"Look Pepper, I don't have time for your bitching!" Brooke yelled.

"High school kids always think they deserve special treatment" Pepper sighed.

"We're college students." Haley corrected.

"Even better…" Pepper mumbled, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Pepper I'm guessing you became a receptionist because you weren't qualified enough to become a doctor." Brooke said.

"I'll have you know that a receptionist has to work hard too."

"Yeah it's really hard sitting on your ass all day giving people sarcastic remarks!" Brooke said grabbing Haley's hand making their way back to the waiting room, "What happened with the costumer's always right?!"

"That only implies in stores!" Pepper yelled back.

* * *

Lucas, Nathan and Peyton were sitting in the waiting room wondering if Haley and Brooke had killed the receptionist. 

"Maybe we should check?" Nathan asked.

"No, if something's up we'd be hearing gunshots" Lucas answered.

Just then Brooke and Haley came back in to the waiting room

"No blood or scratches on your faces, that's a good sign." Peyton smiled.

"Haha very funny, we just had a civilized talk with Pepper." Brooke replied going over to Peyton and sitting down.

Peyton looked confused, "Who's Pepper?"

"The receptionist" Haley said chuckling.

"Oh…so she was nice enough to let me be checked now?" Peyton asked hopefully.

Brooke looked at Peyton apologetically "Actually…she put us last on the list. Apparently she can't take one stupid comment about her name!" she yelled the last part out so that Pepper would hear them.

"Great!" Peyton sighed and leaned back in her chair, "What are we gonna do to pass the time?"

"We could read magazines" Brooke grabbed a magazine with Chad Michael Murray on the cover, "Ugh! I hate this guy, I can't believe he cheated on Sophia Bush with Paris Hilton!" she said frowning.

"Yeah, he's either gay or a woman." Peyton mumbled going through another magazine.

"I'd go with gay." Lucas said looking at the cover.

"Really?" Brooke asked examining it.

"Yeah I mean look at him, he has a totally gay haircut."

"He looks kinda like you." Nathan laughed.

Lucas gave him a disgusted look and grabbed another magazine.

"Peyton James" Pepper said entering the waiting room, "The doctor's ready to see you now."

"Didn't you like put us last?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah but I think you've suffered enough."

Lucas picked Peyton up and they walked up to her.

"Thank you Pepper!" Brooke said throwing her arms around her.

"Ok…too close." Pepper said breaking the hug and showed them the way to the examining room, "The doctor will be here in a minute…You think you can wait that long?" Pepper asked eyeing Brooke.

Brooke just smiled and Lucas put Peyton down on the examining table.

As soon as Pepper was gone a male doctor entered the room, "Hello Peyton, I'm doctor Jake Adams and I will be examining you today." He ushered everyone to some chairs, "Go ahead and sit down".

"Ok, let's start with removing the piece of fabric that's in the way of your knee." Doctor Adams said. He grabbed a scissor and was about to cut the jeans.

"Wait!" Peyton said quickly.

"What?"

"These are my favorite jeans…" Peyton mumbled.

"Blondie, they're already broken. You're gonna have to throw them out anyway." Brooke said going over to Peyton. She sat down beside her on the table and grabbed her hand, "Does it feel better if I'm here with you?"

Peyton just nodded and gestured for the doctor to continue.

"Ok then" he smiled and cut off the fabric that was covering her leg from the ankle to just a little bit above the knee, "It's not a pretty sight I might tell you. I'm gonna have to do some ex rays and some tests, it's probably best if you stay the night. It might take a while."

"Stay? Here in this hospital?" Peyton asked quietly.

"She hates hospitals." Haley added, "Is it ok if we stay with her? We're her sisters."

Doctor Adams gave them a smile and nodded.

"Really? But what about school?" Peyton asked.

"It doesn't matter if we miss a day of school." Brooke said giving Peyton a one arm hug.

"We'll tell the teachers that you're in the hospital." Nathan said smiling.

"Ok then so I'm just gonna run a few tests and then you guys can change into some comfortable clothes." Dr. Adams smiled.

"You're not gonna give us paper gowns are you?" Brooke said scrunching up her nose.

"No you'll get grey sweatpants and sweatshirts"

"Really? Because in movies you have to wear those paper gowns that look really uncomfortable…and might I add ugly." Brooke said.

"Yes we do have those but…you'll sleep better with the sweats."

* * *

After the tests were done and they had changed clothes the girls were settling in to bed. 

"Call us and we'll come get you guys from the hospital tomorrow." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss and a hug and then giving Peyton and Haley hugs.

"Yeah and don't worry, we'll be here with real food." Nathan said kissing Haley, "Is the leg better?" Nathan asked Peyton as he went to hug her.

"Just a little, but that's probably because of the pain killers" She said. After Nathan had hugged Brooke, he and Lucas had left.

Brooke and Haley lay down on either side of Peyton, "These beds are quite comfortable." Haley said yawning.

"Yeah, I don't know why people complain." Brooke said.

They lay in a comfortable silence until Peyton burst out laughing

"What?" Haley asked curious.

"I just remembered when we were in high school, we had this cheerleading competition and Claire Young was being the bitch she always was."

"Oh yeah…" Brooke smiled at the memory, "We had to share a hotel with her and her "crew"." She said doing air quotes.

"Oh my God, we had a major cat fight!" Haley giggled.

"Well she started it"

"She had a huge black eye after that" Peyton laughed.

"Yeah and you had lots of scratches on you face." Brooke said pointing at Peyton.

"She had really long nails…and by the way, you two didn't get away without any injuries either."

"Well I didn't get any physical injuries but it was really hard getting the Dr. Pepper out of my hair. I showered like 5 times until it was completely gone." Haley said, "But Brooke, you had a cut lip and a few scratches."

"I cant believe they disqualified us for that fight…But Claire's team didn't get to cheer either." Brooke said happily and they started to laugh.

"I missed this." Peyton said after a while.

"Missed what?" Haley asked.

"Us bonding…you know, talking about our past and stuff. We don't get to do that so often because of all the home work and stuff."

"Yeah…I miss it too" Brooke said and Haley nodded.

"Good night guys, I love you" Peyton whispered.

"I love you guys too." Haley said.

Brooke closed her eyes "I love you too".

Peyton smiled but then it disappeared, "How am I gonna tell them that I have a date with Tommy on Friday?" she thought frowning, "Oh boy…" she whispered before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't posted for like 10 days or something but school just started and it's a real pain in the ass. Thanks for all the great reviews and I'd appreciate more :D Natalie**


	9. To spy or not to spy that's the question

**Disclaimer: I would love to own them but...I'm nobody :(**

* * *

"Ugh…" Haley groaned as she turned away from the window where the sun had come through, "Brooke…could you close the blinds?" 

"Why? You're closer to the window." Brooke said nuzzling her head at the crook of Peyton's neck to avoid the sun from hitting her face.

"But I'm too tired"

"Me too…" she said closing her eyes.

"Brooke, do not go to sleep…we have to get up soon." Haley said as she yawned.

"If Peyton gets to sleep, so do I."

"I'm awake…" Peyton whispered and opened her eyes.

"Why are you whispering?" Brooke asked.

"I'm too tired to speak louder."

"You didn't get enough sleep?" Haley asked sitting up.

"No…my knee keeps hurting. The pain medication started to ware off around 3 am." She tried sitting up but Haley pulled her back down.

"Don't get up, you need to rest."

"Ugh, Hales I just wanna go and sleep in my own bed." Peyton sighed, "And plus, I have dat-" she stopped in mid sentence as she realized what she was about to say.

Brooke sat up and eyed her "You have a what?"

"Nothing." Peyton said looking away.

"Really? Because it sounded like something." Haley said.

"Yeah, it sounded like you said that you have a date." Brooke stated.

"It's nothing"

"If it were nothing, you would tell us." Brooke frowned

Peyton sighed "Fine…I have a date on Friday with…Tommy." She said the last part quietly but they had heard her.

"What?!" They both screamed in unison.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Brooke got up from the bed and started to pace, "You said that you didn't like him but now…you're agreeing on a date with him."

"I changed my mind." Peyton whispered looking at her hands.

"No! You do not just change your mind!" Haley said sternly, "Especially when it's about a guy like Tommy." She calmed herself down and then continued, "Blondie, are you feeling ok?" she asked concerned, "I mean, Tommy?! There are a lot of hot guys in our school and you pick him?"

"I just felt like giving him a chance" She just couldn't look her sisters in the eyes and lie.

"We just don't want you to get hurt P. James." Brooke said sitting down, "It's better if you cancel."

"I can't just agree on a date and then cancel."

"And why the hell not?" Brooke asked frustrated.

"Why can't I have my own life? It's not like I tell you guys what to do with Lucas or Nathan."

"It's different" Haley said "They are nice guys who treat women well."

Just then, Lucas and Nathan walked in with a bag, "Hey guys!" Lucas said with a smile on his face but then it disappeared when he saw the annoyed looks on the girls' faces, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on! Peyton is going on a date on Friday, with TOMMY!!!" Brooke yelled.

Peyton let out a frustrated groan, "You make it sound worse than it already is."

"You're going out with Tommy?" Nathan said shocked, "Why? He's an ass!"

"Can we please just drop the subject?" Peyton pleaded.

"Fine! But only because I'm starving, don't think that this is the end of our discussion." Haley said as Nathan handed her the bag.

"We got you your favorite food" he said.

"Aw you're the best!" Haley smiled, "But don't you guys have school?"

"Our morning periods got cancelled because the chemistry teacher almost burned down the classroom." Lucas laughed, "Seriously, sometimes I wonder where they find these people."

* * *

"You sure you don't need me or Lucas to carry you?" Nathan asked for the hundredth time since they left the hospital. 

"Guys I'm fine" Peyton laughed and walked into the dorm room behind Brooke and Haley with the help of her crutches.

"Ok Goldilocks, you should really rest, doctors orders." Brooke said sitting on the couch.

"No I wanna watch you guys in cheer practice."

"You sure? It'll be really boring sitting there just watching." Brooke asked.

"It will be boring just sitting in this dorm room all alone" She said making her way to the couch.

"Ok but only if Lucas or Nathan carry you to the gym" Haley said, Peyton just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine…"

* * *

"Nathan, you can set me down right here" Peyton said as Nathan set her down on the bleachers in the gym. 

"Peyton!" Theresa yelled as all the cheerleaders made their way over where Peyton was.

"Hey guys." Peyton smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Bevin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The doctor said that after some physical therapy I'll be able to walk without my crutches." The other cheerleaders smiled.

"Hey Peyton!" Rachel called as she joined the rest of the squad, "Oh my God! I heard about your leg. How are you?" she asked with fake concern.

Peyton just looked at her in disbelief "I'm fine Rachel, thank you for your concern." she tried to sound as appreciated as she could but it was really hard doing that with the red headed bimbo who broke her knee standing in front of her acting like she just found out.

"Ok girls, no time for chit chat! We really need to get started with the practice so that we can be ready for the game!" Brooke yelled and the girls made their way over to their practice spot and started to warm up.

Brooke made her way over to Peyton, "Hey sweetie, feeling better?" she asked sitting beside her.

Peyton laughed "I think I've heard that question like a 100 times today"

"Sorry…is there anything I can do?"

"Make Paris Hilton go back to jail?" Peyton joked.

Brooke smiled "I don't think I have to do anything for her to go to jail, as soon as she steps out of her drive way she's a danger to man kind." They both laughed and Brooke went to start the practice.

"Ok, as you all know Peyton can't cheer for this up coming game so Rachel, you will have to fill in." Brooke said pointing at her.

Rachel smiled "Don't worry, it'll be piece of cake."

"What a fake smile…" Peyton muttered watching her, "and I mean literally. Fake lips, teeth, probably fake tongue."

"Hey beautiful." She heard someone say as she turned to see who it was.

"Ugh, Tommy I'm going on the date, what more do you want?" she said frustrated.

"I just wanna talk to you" he said innocently.

"You gotta be kidding me right?" she sighed, "First you stalk me around, asking me to go on a date with you and when I say no you bust my knee and threaten me if I don't go out with you…and now you're acting all innocent. I don't see a halo over your head Tommy, I see horns sticking out!"

"Look Peyton, I didn't want it to go this far. The knee thing wasn't my idea-"

"And yet you went through with it." She interrupted.

"Whatever, see you on our date on Friday." He said and walked off.

"Unbelievable…" she muttered.

* * *

"Peyton, what were you and Tommy talking about during cheer practice?" Haley asked sitting on Peyton's bed. 

Peyton just rolled her eyes "Nothing"

"You know, you're really starting to annoy me with that word." Haley said.

"Hales, don't worry about me…I'll be fine."

Haley just looked at her for a moment "Ok…" she said after a while, "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go do something." She said and walked out of the dorm room making her way to Lucas and Nathan's room and knocked on the door.

Nathan opened the door and let Haley in "Hey Hales" he said giving her a kiss. Lucas and Brooke were sitting on his bed watching TV

"Oh good, you're all here." Haley said and sat down on Nathan's lap, "I don't trust Tommy one bit." Everyone nodded and Haley continued, "I think we should follow them on their date."

"What? You mean spy on them?" Lucas asked.

"No…I mean, just have her back if he plans on doing something." Haley replied.

"As in spying" Lucas stated and Haley rolled her eyes.

"I think it's a good idea." Brooke spoke up.

"You do know that she is gonna be so mad at us for spying on her when she finds out" Nathan said playing with Haley's hair.

"But she won't find out...if she does, she'll be glad that we saved her from the creep and shower us with love." Brooke smiled.

"Or…she'll chase us with a butcher knife."

"Ugh, whatever." Brooke said and stuck her hand out in the air, the others followed suit and placed theirs over hers. "Operation save Blondie from future home wrecker starts now!"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while, school's a drag. We hadn't even had school for a week and my Biology teacher gave us an assignment about crayfish, after that assignment I am never EVER eating seafood again! Ok maybe I'm overreacting but seriously, my teacher's in love with crayfish. This chapter was nothing special, I just really needed to fill something in between chapters so that you wouldn't have to wait that long but I promise, next chapter will be more fun and there will be more Naley and Brucas. Natalie:D**


	10. Mission Impossibe: Brooke style!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Peyton had just finished up doing her make up and was ready for her very forced date, she limped over to the couch with the help of her crutches and sat down.

"You're done?" Brooke asked walking in to the room.

Peyton looked up, "Yep...all done, just waiting for Tommy to come pick me up." she faked a smile but Brooke could see through it.

"Sweetie, are you OK?" She asked sitting down beside her.

"Yeah Brooke I'm fine." She lied.

Brooke just nodded, still concerned "OK" she said just as Haley walked in.

"So, where is he taking you?" she asked, taking a seat on the chair opposite from Peyton and Brooke.

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise."

Haley was just about to speak again when they heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it" she said standing up and walking to the door. Opening it, she saw Tommy standing there with a bouquet of roses, smiling.

"Hey, is Peyton ready?"

Haley looked at him for a second and felt the urge to punch him in the face so that he wouldn't be smiling for months "Yeah, she is." she said coldly as Peyton limped up to them.

"Hey Tommy" she said, grabbing her coat.

"Ready to go?" He asked and reached out for her hand.

She hesitated for a second but then accepted it "Yeah, let's go."

Brooke walked up behind Peyton "Be careful OK? And don't walk so much, the doctor said you needed rest."

"Guys, I'm fine...I'll see you later." she said and left with Tommy.

Haley closed the door and turned to Brooke, "OK, the guys are on their way."

"Good, lets spy!!!" Brooke yelled excitedly.

* * *

"Eh Brooke, why are we dressed like burglars?" Nathan asked from the backseat of the car looking at his black outfit.

"We don't want to get caught do we?" she whispered.

"Well first of all, we are in a car, not outside hiding in the woods. Second, they are gonna notice us anyway cause our car is almost bumping in to theirs, and third, why are you whispering?" Haley asked from the seat beside her.

"Because they always do it in the movies"

"OK, Brooke we should slow down. they're gonna notice us." Lucas said pointing at the car in front of them.

"Do you want me to turn this car around?" Brooke asked, sounding like an annoyed parent.

"No" they all said in unison.

"Good"

Tommy had turned the car into a parking lot so the "spies" decided to park their car somewhere not so open.

Brooke got a CD out of her purse and put it into the CD player, suddenly the soundtrack of Mission Impossible blared through the speakers. Haley, Lucas and Nathan turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked, "You need a little bit of suspense"

She got out 4 binoculars and handed them one each. They all looked through the binoculars and saw Peyton and Tommy stepping out of the car and walking towards a pizza parlor.

"Ugh, cheap bastard!" Brooke muttered, "He takes her for pizza on their first date?"

Tommy and Peyton got a table outside, a perfect view for the 4 to see them.

"All this spying is making me hungry" Brooke said.

"Brooke, we've only been spying for like 5 minutes." Haley laughed.

"Still...Lucas could you be a sweetie and run over to Burger King, get a double whopper, 2 cheese burgers, 3 fries and 4 cokes...oh and an apple pie." she turned back to look at Peyton and Tommy but then turning back again "Oh right! What are you guys gonna have?" she asked looking at the three of them.

"How does she keep her figure?" Lucas asked, stepping out of the car.

* * *

It had only gone 15 minutes and Peyton was already not enjoying her date, "Look Tommy, I have no Idea what you're gonna get out of this."

"What do you mean?" he asked shoving a big piece of pizza in his mouth.

Peyton scrunched up her face in disgust as she watched Tommy chew with his mouth open "Well you did force me to go out with you, you and I both know this won't last."

He just smirked "Don't be so sure of that."

"Do you enjoy seeing other people suffering?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do"

"You're proud of that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes" he responded smugly.

"Oh that's nice to hear!" Peyton said sarcastically as she sighed.

* * *

"Ok I'm not sure but it looks like she's not enjoying her date." Brooke said taking a bite of her burger and looking through the binoculars. 

"Really?" Haley asked sarcastically, "She's just sitting there watching him shove his face down that pizza. I find it disgusting from here, imagine how she must be feeling seeing it in ultra close up.".

"OK, someone has to get out of the car and get close enough to hear what they're saying." Nathan said and then paused, "Brooke the Mission Impossible soundtrack has bee playing for the last 20 minutes, shouldn't it end soon?" he covered his ears with his hands.

"Nope, It's in repeat. Pretty neat huh?" she said smiling.

"Not really" Lucas mumbled.

Brooke gave him a "You aint getting no sugar if you keep this up" look.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"Good" she said kissing him.

"Oh get a room!" Haley yelled, they broke apart and looked at her.

"We don't mind kicking you out of the car." Brooke smiled innocently.

"Aren't I supposed to be the older sister?" Haley asked grinning.

"Whatever" she turned to the two at the pizza parlor, "Nate, you're right. Someone has to get close enough to hear what they're saying."

They all turned to Haley and she just looked at them, "What?" she asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"You'll be perfect for the mission of getting out of the car and listening to what they're saying." Brooke grinned.

"What?! No way am I gonna lurk behind the bushes like a total stalker!" she exclaimed.

"Oh come on, please..." Brooke used her puppy dog eyes.

"Brooke, that's not gonna work" Haley said but Brooke just kept on giving her the look.

"Please..."

"I'm telling you, it's not gonna work"

* * *

"Stupid Brooke!" Haley muttered hiding in the bushes a few feet away from Tommy and Peyton, "This better be worth it."

She turned around to see a little boy standing there eating an ice cream "Are you the evil monster that's gonna steal all the pizza?" he asked.

"Beat it!" she said annoyed but he just stood there.

"You shouldn't wear black, It doesn't look good on you. Makes you look fat." He said licking his ice cream.

"What did you just say?" she asked amazed, usually she loved kids but today she was in a really bad mood. The boy started to run away, "Get back here, I'm gonna shove that ice cream up your-"

"Haley!" she turned around to see Brooke standing there, her hands on her hips.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"Well I saw that you were a little distracted and thought that you might need a hand" she raised an eyebrow, "A kid, Hales?" she asked amused.

"He started it."

* * *

"Peyton, come on. You're not gonna tell anyone about our little arrangement." he said smirking.

"And how do you know that?" she asked.

"Because you'll be suspended, remember?"

"What if I tell the Dean that you are the cause of my broken knee and that you blackmailed me into going on a date with you?"

"He won't believe you?"

"Why not?" she was getting annoyed at him.

"Because we have something much powerful against you. We have the letter and after reading it I don't think Mr. Turner will listen to anything you have to say."

* * *

"Oh my God, did you just hear that Hales?" Brooke almost yelled from behind the bushes but Haley covered her mouth.

"Shhh! Yes I did, I can't believe him. I'm gonna kick his ass!" Haley whispered.

"And what did he mean with "we"?" Brooke asked.

"He must have had help" Haley said "But from who?"

"We are so gonna grill her with questions when she comes back from the date!" Brooke said angrily.

"Yeah but I think we should get going 'cause they are about to leave." Haley said pointing at the two of them getting up from their seats and heading to the car.

Brooke and Haley ran back to their car "Hurry, drive, drive!" Brooke yelled as they got into the car.

"Um...Brooke, you're the one driving." Nathan said as Brooke noticed she was sitting at the drivers seat.

"Oh...right" she said as she started the car.

"Care to tell us what just happened?" Lucas asked as they sped off.

* * *

Peyton limped in through the doorm room and was greeted by 4 people watching TV, they all looked up. "How was your date?" Haley asked.

"Oh...great." she smiled and walked into her bedroom, they decided that they were going to ask her about Tommy tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys, I am so, so, so sorry for not updating for a really long time but my computer got a damn virus so I had to reboot the system and everything but I promise, there won't be a long wait for the next chapter. Natalie:)**


	11. Confessions of a broken heart

**Disclaimer: If I did own them, do you think I would be here writing fan fiction….NOOO I would be writing the damn script for the next season!!!!**

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were sitting on Brooke's bed just talking," Hey, are you pumped for the big game tonight?" Lucas asked smiling. 

"Yeah I guess." Brooke said with a distant look on her face.

He looked at her concerned "Are you OK?"

She leaned her head on his chest and sighed "Yeah, It's just...I'm worried about Peyton." she looked down sadly.

Lucas shifted a little in his seat to look at her "You haven't talked to her yet?"

"She's been avoiding us all day and she's been doing a pretty good job at it considering that we're sharing a room."

"Look, maybe she just needs time." Lucas said smiling, rubbing her back.

"How much time could she possibly need?" Brooke asked, a little annoyed, "I mean she was blackmailed into going on a date with that creep and she didn't even tell us about it. She could be in real danger Lucas!" She stood up and started to pace.

Lucas stood up too and tried to stop her "I know that Brooke, but there must be an explanation to this. She wouldn't just lie about it if it weren't a huge deal."

"But we're her sisters, she's supposed to be able to tell us everything...even if it's bad." she said sadly.

He smiled at how cute she looked with her lower lip sticking out "Aw come on, it's going to be fine, SHE is going to be fine. I promise" he laughed, giving her a tight hug and a kiss.

"I don't see the funny part in this." she pouted.

He smiled and tightened his grip around her "Hey listen, I really need some energy for the game tonight. Do you mind helping me out a little?" he asked winking.

She laughed, "I thought that by resting, they meant sleep not do the dirty." she said pulling away from him.

"Aw come on." he said disappointedly, "I need some sugar." he said pulling her back.

"There's a candy bar in the fridge." she smiled evilly and walked towards the front door, "I've got cheer practice right now!" she said walking out of the room.

"Yeah, and I'll be here...eating a candy bar." he said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Come on girls, you have got to pick up the pace, tonight's the big night and you DO want to impress all the hunky basketball players right?" Brooke said to all of the cheerleaders who were facing her. 

"Yeah yeah, look it's just a game. We don't have to beat our selves up about this." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Brooke turned to her "Yes we do, we're cheering for our team so they will be able to win the game."

Rachel kept quiet, "I have to be their friend, not their enemy." She thought as all of the cheerleaders gathered around the gym standing in their positions.

"Ok, ready? 1, 2, 3, 4, right step, kick, back flip, freeze. Turn left- ow!" Brooke collided with Bevin who had accidentally turned right.

"Sorry…" Bevin apologized getting up and helping Brooke in the process.

"It's fine Bevin but just remember, left hand" she picks up her left hand and waves it in the air "and right hand" she picks up her right hand and waves, "You know, for no future confusion."

Bevin smiled and positioned herself again "Right."

"Ok, from the top!" Brooke said.

"Ugh Brooke, could we take five?" Haley asked tired, sitting on the floor.

"You're already tired?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we have been practicing non-stop for like two hours, I think we got all the steps covered now…well you know except for Bevin." Haley laughed.

Brooke just groaned "Fine, go ahead."

"Yes!" all the girls screamed and ran up to the bleachers and sat down.

"Where's P. James?" Brooke asked Haley as she joined her on the floor.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her all day. We need to talk to her before the game." Haley said.

"Yeah…" Brooke said as she watched the basketball players walk into the gym, she spotted Tommy who smiled at her which she didn't return "We need to keep her away from him."

"Huh?" Haley asked as Brooke nodded towards Tommy's direction, "Tommy?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

"Nate, have you seen Peyton?" Haley asked as she entered his dorm room. 

"Well hello to you too." He said giving her a kiss.

"I'm serious." She said glaring at him.

"No I haven't" he said, "You haven't seen her?"

"No not since the date."

"Maybe she wants to be alone." He said sitting on his bed.

"No one wants to be alone at a time like this, she needs her sisters." Haley said, sitting on Nathan's lap.

"I'm sure she'll come around" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"You know what?" she said looking up, "We need to come up with a plan to get back at Tommy."

"Oh no!" Nathan groaned, "I don't think I can take another minute of that mission impossible music!"

"Well we are gonna get back at him, Brooke suggested killing but I thought more about something a little civilized like…hm, oh I know!" Haley smiled, "We'll get him expelled somehow."

"Yeah but how?"

"Well...we need to record Tommy while he's saying all of the things he's done towards Peyton and then we'll sneak in to-"

"Mr. Turner's office?" Nathan asked.

"No, we'll get caught too easily then, people will recognize us, we need to go to a place where people don't know us. Mr. Turner has another office a few blocks away, we'll put it there."

"How do you know all of this?" Nathan asked confused.

Haley smiled "I have my resources." She said, "Oh and we need to confront Peyton so that this plan will work."

"Why?"

"She will be the one who will record him, otherwise he'll never say it out loud. Oh and we need to know who this other person is. He or she might be someone in this school." Haley said standing up, "I'm gonna go tell Brooke."

* * *

Peyton sat down in one of the benches looking up at the beautiful paintings surrounding the walls and ceiling of the church. She had come here because she needed to clear her head from all of the bad things that were bothering her. 

She walked over to one of the confessionals and sat down, "Father, I am not really here to ask for forgiveness…I am here to talk about a problem." She said lowering her head.

"I'm listening" the priest said from the little window.

"I don't know what I did wrong." She said, starting to tear up, "I don't know why someone would blackmail me into doing something I don't want to do…I mean, I never did anything to these people."

"Are you being blackmailed for something?" the priest asked.

"For something I didn't even do." She said with tears in her eyes, "this is the first time I have talked about it with anyone."

"You have to tell someone, don't keep this to yourself."

"I can't, I wasn't even supposed to tell you. They told me that if I did, they would get me into trouble." She wiped her eyes, "This cast I'm wearing…I didn't fall down the stairs or anything, I got beat with a base ball bat."

"My child, you have to tell someone even if you were told not to. This is something you're not capable of handling on your own." He said with such a soothing voice that made Peyton calm down.

"Thank you father…I'm sorry for wasting all of your time on my problems." She apologized.

"Oh it's not a problem, it's my job. Now remember what I told you...you have to tell somebody."

"Yeah…" she said walking out.

* * *

**Ok, I am really sorry for the long delay but I had a rough few weeks with school. Last week I had 4 tests and I finally had a good night sleep after that. I will try to update a little faster but I am already pretty far behind in math so I'm going to have to catch up. Please review!! Natalie:)**


	12. Busted! Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything:(**

* * *

"Peyton, you have a minute?!" someone yelled as Peyton was walking down the hallway of the school, turning around she spotted her sisters. 

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" she smiled at them.

"We need to talk." Haley stated as she grabbed her hand.

"Ok?" Peyton said confused.

"Not here." Brooke said as they pulled her into a dark closet which happened to be right there.

"Eh, could someone get the lights?" Peyton asked as she stumbled in the dark.

"Well I would, if I could find the light switch." Haley said feeling the walls for the switch. Suddenly there was a loud crash.

"Brooke…" Peyton said, "Are you OK?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said just as Haley found the switch and turned the lights on. There, on the floor was Brooke lying on a bunch of buckets and a mop covering her head.

She got up and dusted herself off, "This never leaves the room." She said with a stern voice.

"Well that's gonna be a little hard considering there's a camera with the perfect angle of your fall right there." Peyton said pointing at a camera in the top corner of the closet wall, both Haley and Peyton started laughing.

"Oh God, we got to get a hold of that tape!" Brooke freaked.

"I don't know…I think we could win some money of off this if we send it to America's Funniest Home Videos." Haley said trying to control her laughter but that only set her off on another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Haha laugh all you want" Brooke said pouting.

Peyton stopped laughing and turned serious, "But seriously, weren't you guys gonna ask me something?".

"Yeah." Haley stopped laughing, "We just wanted to ask you if…um if-" she stuttered.

"If you're being blackmailed by Tommy?", Brooke interrupted.

"W-what?" Peyton asked being caught off guard, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said turning away.

"Oh come on Peyton, we know about Tommy." Haley said turning Peyton around.

"You don't have to lie to us anymore." Brooke said.

"Wait, how do you know about this?" Peyton asked turning around.

"Huh?" Brooke asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"How did you know about Tommy?"

"Well…uh…we kind of…spied on you guys when you were on your date." Haley stuttered.

"You what?!" Peyton yelled in disbelief.

"We only did it because we didn't trust Tommy, we had a feeling he was up to something and we were right." Brooke said, "Why didn't you tell us, Peyton?"

Peyton just stood there not saying a word, "I didn't want to drag you guys into the situation and they told me that if I said anything to anyone they would have me suspended.".

"They?" Brooke asked eyeing Peyton, "And whom might this other person be?".

"Uh…um…nobody, I meant he." Peyton tried to cover up.

"Spit it out!" Haley said getting frustrated.

"I can't tell you, she'd have my ass if she found out that I've told you."

"Oh OK, now we know it's a she." Brooke said, glancing at Haley.

"Could you please elaborate?" Haley asked.

"No I can't!" Peyton yelled and ran out of the closet.

"Peyton!" Haley yelled as she ran after her but was stopped by Brooke.

"Let her go, she'll come around sooner or later."

"Yeah well I sure as hell hope it'll be sooner."

* * *

"OK girls, this is one of the biggest games of the season, the guys need their support from us cheerleaders to be able to win so I expect no tripping, no day dreaming and no coming to the game late!" Brooke said and eyed Bevin "You got it?", all the cheerleaders nodded and started to get ready. 

"Have you seen Peyton?" Brooke asked, pulling Haley to the side.

"No, maybe she won't show up to the game." Haley said.

Brooke shifted uncomfortably "I don't think so, she wouldn't miss the game for something like this. She'll show up."

* * *

"Hey Peyt!" Tommy called after Peyton as she was limping through the hallways of the school. 

She turned around and groaned in frustration, she kept on limping but he didn't stop following her.

"Hey hold up!" he said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me Tommy." Peyton said angrily.

"Hey, can't a guy greet his girlfriend?"

"I am not your girlfriend Tommy." Peyton yelled.

He laughed and said "Oh come on, are you still denying the fact that we're perfect for each other, like Yin and Yin."

"It's Yin and Yang you idiot." Peyton said.

"Whatever."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the game anyway, it starts in a half an hour." She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah well it only takes like five minutes for me to get ready for anything, not like you girls where it takes hours."

"Wow, now I know the reason why your relationships only last a few days, you're too much of an asshole to keep a girl interested…and I thought you were gay. ", she smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Ah miss James." Mrs. McAssface called out from across the hallway. 

Peyton stopped in her tracks and shivered at her voice "Yes?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the game?" she said eyeing Peyton.

"What, is it a must?" Peyton asked annoyed.

"No but the whole school has been talking about it for months and now to see you lurking around the hallways all alone when everyone else is at the game seems a little…suspicious." She said putting her hand underneath her chin pretending to be thinking.

"To tell you the truth, I think this game is overrated anyway." Peyton said giving Mrs. McAssface the most fake smile ever.

"Oh really?"

Peyton nodded still plastering the same fake smile on her face, even if it hurt like hell.

"So after the game, I won't find this school severely vandalized?" she asked.

Peyton just rolled her eyes "No you won't, now if you don't get moving now you are going to miss the game, Mrs. McAss- Asley" Peyton corrected.

"Very well then." She said walking away but not before giving her an intense stare and with an overdramatic voice whispering "I'm watching you."

"The one who gave her acting lessons should be fired." Peyton whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Mrs. McAssface asked turning around.

"Nothing."

* * *

"The game starts in five minutes and Peyton's still not here." Haley said annoyed as she paced the locker room. 

"She might have forgotten." Brooke tried.

"I don't think so, every single square meter of this school is covered of posters for the game, I don't think she would have forgotten about it, unless, by a strange reason she suddenly forgot how to read." Haley said and stopped pacing.

"Wait, where the hell is Rachel!?" Brooke yelled as she realized she wasn't there.

* * *

"Well, well, well, why isn't little miss crippled in the gym watching the game?" Rachel asked walking up to Peyton who was at the empty cafeteria reading a book. 

"Why isn't miss Cruella de Vil at the game cheering, it's your job now since you used a baseball bat to get the position." Peyton said still reading the book.

"Oh come on, you still haven't forgiven me after that?" Rachel asked innocently "It was only your knee…and it'll heal, but if you don't keep your mouth shut it could be your other knee as well."

"What did you just say?" a very familiar voice said as they both looked up and saw Brooke and Haley standing there with anger written all over their faces.

"Someone please explain…now!" Haley said.

* * *

**Ok guys I am really sorry for not updating for a while but it is finally Christmas brake and I have more time to write other chapters, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, It's up to my mom if she wants me to help out with the food for Christmas and new years (It's a lot of food, have you seen my big fat Greek wedding? Well, my family is that big, yes. But I'm not Greek. ) If she wants the food to turn out tasty and delicious she shouldn't ask me to help, LOL. Thanks for all of your reviews. Natalie:)**


	13. Busted! Part 2

**Disclaimer: God these are annoying...**

* * *

Both Rachel and Peyton looked up, shock evident in their faces, "Brooke, Haley?" Rachel said, trying to sound glad, "What are you guys doing here?". 

"Well, it seemed that one particular cheerleader was missing from the locker room" Brooke said looking at Rachel, "and one particular sister was missing from the gym in general." She finished, looking at Peyton who cast her head down.

"So we ask you once again to explain what the hell is going on." Haley stated, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, I have no Idea what you're talking about." Rachel said, acting dumb.

"Oh really, so all that about you being the person who caused Peyton to have a broken leg is completely false?", Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Rachel said.

"Even if it came out of your mouth."

Rachel didn't say anything, realizing that she was busted. Peyton sat there in silence until she got up and muttered, "I should go, the game's about to start.", she started to walk past them but was stopped by Haley who grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." Haley said.

"But the game is about to start." Peyton tried.

"We are not going back there until I kick that bitch's ass!" Brooke yelled and lunged towards Rachel but got stopped by Haley's arms around her.

"Let go of me Haley, I'm gonna kick her ass!" she tried to pull herself out of Haley's grasp but to no avail.

Rachel took a step back and shakily said, "Ok let's not do anything you'll regret later.".

"Oh **you** already did that." Haley spat.

"Oh yeah? Well you're not any better, just because you're so smart and you're dating a basketball player doesn't mean you're not a slut who's just after one thing. Money!", as soon as those words left her mouth, she regretted them.

Haley's eyes got big and Peyton took a step backwards, "Oh God." She whispered.

"You know what Brooke, I changed my mind. Go ahead and do whatever you want." She said as she let go of Brooke who didn't waste any time and punched Rachel right in the face.

"Ow!" she yelled as she fell to the ground.

Haley walked towards Brooke as Rachel got up with a bleeding nose, with no warning what so ever she slapped Brooke right in the face.

"Oh no you didn't!" she yelled clasping her cheek as Haley pushed Rachel towards the wall.

"You are so dead!" Haley yelled and the fight was on.

"Guys, stop it! Brooke, Haley!" Peyton yelled, trying to pull her sisters away from Rachel.

"This bitch is going down!"

* * *

"Where have you guys been!?" Theresa asked and stopped at the sight of Brooke, Haley and Rachel with bloody noses, messed up hair and ripped clothes, "What the hell happened to you?". 

"Nothing." They all said simultaneously and glared at each other.

As the other cheerleaders took their places Brooke whispered to Rachel, "The only reason you're still on the squad right now is because we need 10 girls for the cheer, otherwise you would have been out before you'd know it."

"Whatever slut!" Rachel said walking ahead of her.

Brooke lunged at Rachel but Haley stopped her, "How about after the game?" she said.

"Fine!"

They all walked out towards the gym glad that the audience couldn't see their messed up state because of the dark. As the music started playing, the cheerleaders started doing their moves.

"You know, you could pick up your pace." Brooke heard Rachel whisper towards her.

"And your moves could be more sluttier than they already are." She whispered back. Rachel stopped dancing and faced Brooke who also stopped.

"Listen bitch, you might think you're better than me but believe me, you're just a whore." Rachel spat.

"Oh and that's coming from someone that only knows the word "yes"" Brooke smiled.

Rachel punched her in the face and the fight was on again, this time in front of hundreds of people.

"Oh my God!" Haley yelled as the cheerleaders stopped and tried to break up the fight.

Peyton stood up and was about to go and help her sisters when someone stopped her, "What the-?" she turned around and saw Tommy standing there, "Tommy…" she sighed, "Let go of me."

"Now come on, why are you acting like this?" he smiled.

"What is wrong with you?! You know exactly why I'm acting like this, Let go!" she yelled.

"Feisty…I like it" he said.

"I believe she told you to let her go." A voice came behind Tommy.

"And who the hell are you?!" Tommy spat and turned to see a very good looking guy with a face and body of a model.

"None of your damn business!" the guy said and glared at him.

"Whatever" Tommy said and started to walk away but turned and said "See you later Peyt."

"Ugh" she sighed, "Thank you." She said to the guy after Tommy had left.

"Hey no problem, always happy to help a damsel in distress. " he smiled, he had a gorgeous smile Peyton thought, "I'm John by the way." He said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you John, I'm Peyton" she said and shook it. She looked towards her sisters who were being carried away from the fight by Lucas and Nathan, "My sisters." She said pointing at them.

"Lucas, Let go of me I am going to beat her face up so she won't afford any more plastic surgeries!" they heard Brooke yell as Lucas carried her away.

"They seem nice." He smiled at her.

"Yeah."

"Listen, if you're not busy or anything, maybe you'd like to go out to dinner sometime…you know..as a…date." He asked her shyly.

Peyton smiled, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

He looked shocked "Really? Ok good, how about this Saturday?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok bye" he said and walked away.

"Bye" she whispered, still smiling.

* * *

"Starting a fight right during a very important basketball game? What were you thinking?" Mr. Turner asked the three girls who were sitting in the deans' office. 

"Our school did win anyway." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"That's not the point miss Gatina." Mr. Turner said, facing her, "Violence is strictly unacceptable in our school and I expect you girls to know that"

"Oh yeah, well there's a reason to why this fight started." Brooke said glancing at Rachel who gave her an evil glare.

"Well I would like to hear that reason miss James-" he said when his secretary walked in.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but there's a phone call for you." She said.

"It's no problem, I'll be right there." He said getting up and walked to the door.

"I hope I don't find one of you girls dead on the floor when I return." He said eyeing them and then walked out.

"You are going down." Brooke said not even looking at Rachel.

"Oh really? Well, I'll tell you the same thing that I told Peyton. If you as much as utter a single word about this I will make sure that she gets suspended." Rachel said smiling evilly.

"You're bluffing!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Am I?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Brooke, I don't think she is." Haley whispered as Brooke turned to look at Rachel.

"You're not getting away with this, you slut!" Brooke said just before Mr. Turner walked in to the office.

"Well I see that everything is just like it was when I left so I assume nothing happened?" Mr. Turner asked.

"No nothing happened." Haley said.

"So miss James, what was the reason to this whole fight?" he asked questioningly.

Brooke looked to Haley who had a look on her face that told her not to tell the truth, she then looked to Rachel who still had that bitch smile on her face which made her boil with fury.

"Well…Miss James, we're waiting."

"Well…um…she…called me a slut." Brooke said quietly, Haley smiled at her and rubbed her back.

"Is that the reason?" He asked Haley and Rachel, they both nodded, "Ok then, detention for all three of you…for a week."

"What?" Haley asked shocked, "Why?"

"It might have been Miss Gaitina who started the fight, but you two finished it." He said pointing to Brooke and Haley.

* * *

Peyton, Nathan and Lucas were sitting outside of the deans' office in silence until Peyton spoke up. 

"So…um, now you know not to piss Brooke and Haley off. " she smiled.

Both Lucas and Nathan looked at her "So this wasn't just a onetime thing?" Nathan asked horrified.

Peyton smiled "Oh no, this is pretty much them.".

Suddenly the doors to the deans' office opened and revealed 3 girls bickering.

"Shut up you slut!" Haley yelled as Rachel made her way out, "Oh and the frizzy hair and beat up face really suits you." She smirked.

"Ditto." Rachel snorted.

"Why don't you just go to hell?!" Brooke said walking past both of them.

"Oh ok then" Rachel said walking up to her, "I'm gonna need you to write down the directions since you know the way so well."

"Why the hell would you need directions since you live there?" Brooke shot back.

"Ok girls break it up" Lucas said walking up to them, pulling Brooke and Haley away from Rachel.

Brooke turned to Rachel and said "Oh and as soon Peyton's leg heals you'll be off the squad."

"Oh don't worry about that, I quit!"

"Even better!" Brooke yelled as she made her way to the rest of the group as Rachel left.

"Even better?" Haley asked, "Brooke we need ten cheerleaders"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

They sat beside Peyton "Nice game huh?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah." Peyton smiled, "By the way, I'm going on a date this Saturday."

"Please tell me his name isn't Tommy." Brooke said as they all laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews I've ****gotten,**** I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!! ****Feliz**** Navidad****!!! I'll update ****soon:****Natalie:**


	14. Charlie's one and only Angel

**Ok, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like 5 months, but I do have an excuse, I had to catch up on a lot of schoolwork and I've had tests every week for a very long time. It's just been super stressful but I finally got myself to update….so now I'm back…everyone can do their little happy dance now :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Ok, wait...should we really go through with this?" Peyton asked nervously shifting in her chair.

Brooke stood up from her position on the couch and walked over to Peyton, "P. James, do you want Rachel's sorry ass to be suspended from school?" Peyton nodded, "Good, then we have to record her saying that she did this to you." Brooke stated, pointing at Peyton's knee.

"And what if she won't?" Haley asked stepping into the dorm room.

"Don't worry…she will." Brooke smiled evilly.

"Oh no I don't like that look…It's the Brooke look." Haley mocked.

"Shut up!" Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, it's the look that got me grounded for 2 months in high school." Peyton said.

"Oh come on, it wasn't my fault."

"Oh really?", Peyton raised an eye brow, "Does this ring a bell?" she stood up, copying the Brooke look, "Hey Goldie locks, wouldn't it be fun if we broke into the school in the middle of the night and stole the only trophy the school's ever won in 30 years? " she said, doing her best Brooke impersonation.

"Ok maybe it was my fault…just a little." Brooke defended.

"Then you two blamed it all on me!" Peyton said pointing at Brooke and Haley.

"Well we had to, otherwise we wouldn't be allowed to go on our dates the following Friday!" Haley said innocently.

"It's fine you guys…it doesn't matter that I missed out on the greatest parties and that the hottest guy in school asked me out for me to turn him down with a "sorry, I can't, I 'm grounded" line…but it's ok because being grounded for those two moths really gave me…uhm…it gave me…" Peyton thought, "Actually…nothing." She frowned.

"It helped you out with your school work didn't it?" Brooke tried, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah…at least now, mom and dad don't have to find out if we've done something bad…they might find out eventually…they do live a few blocks away…but I'm willing to take the risk.".

"Good, but we need the boys." Brooke said.

"Why?" Haley asked curiously.

* * *

"So, any questions?" Brooke asked Nathan and Lucas who were sitting on the couch.

"Um, yes…why do we have to pretend to be a gay couple?" Lucas asked uncomfortably.

"Because that's the only way to sneak into the building where we're supposed to put the recorded tape of Rachel admitting that she hurt Peyton."

"Wait, first of all…you don't have a recorded tape of her saying that she did that and second, why not just sneak the tape into the dean's office in the school?"

Brooke rolled her eyes "Leave the tape recording to us, we'll handle it and I think it would be safer to sneak the tape into his other office, don't ask how I know about it. Rachel could be watching our every move so this would be a safer idea."

"Ok fine but if we get caught, it's all your fault!" Nathan muttered to the three girls who smiled.

"Whatever you say Lance.", Haley chirped.

"Wait, who?!" Nathan asked confused.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you. We came up with names that could fit your gay image. Nathan you're Lance and Lucas is Travis…oh and you've been together for 5 years and you're thinking about buying a house together, you can throw in antique shopping somewhere, just make it sound convincing, that won't be too hard." Peyton rambled on.

"What?!"

"Ok bye!" the girls yelled and left the room.

"Unbelievable." Nathan said.

"What? I'm not good enough to be your boyfriend?" Lucas joked.

"Shut up!" Nathan laughed and threw a pillow at him

* * *

"This is like a real Charlie's Angels mission!!" Brooke said excitedly as Haley and she were attaching the microphone and the tape recorder on to Peyton's body.

"Except, the other two are on vacation while one of them does the dirty job." Peyton smiled.

"Exactly, everybody wins!" Brooke clapped her hands in excitement. She walked over to Peyton's closet and grabbed a shirt, "This one will look great on you." She said and handed Peyton the shirt.

"Thanks" Peyton said as she put it on, she looked herself over in the mirror.

"You look great!" Haley said, giving Peyton a side hug.

Chuckling, Peyton walked over to the door "It's not a date, Hales."

"Oh don't worry, we know, you already have a date with John." Haley mocked.

Peyton stuck her tongue out and opened the door "Wish me good look guys.".

"Good look sweetie, and remember, we'll be a few feet behind you ok. Just use your walkie talkie if you get into any trouble?" Brooke said.

"Ok"

* * *

"Guys it's been 10 minutes, I haven't seen her anywhere." Peyton said talking into her walkie talkie.

"Just keep looking; she ought to show up sometime." Haley replied.

"Miss James, what are you doing out in the hallways all alone?" Mrs. McAsley asked coming up behind her.

"Crap!" Peyton mumbled as she turned around, "I was just taking a walk in this lovely hallway" she said, waving her hands around.

"Well it's a lovely weather outside, why don't you take a walk out there?" she asked.

"Um, well…" Peyton looked over at her sisters who were hiding behind a plant and they just shrugged, "I'm…allergic to pollen." she lied.

"Oh…well I'm sorry to hear that Miss James." Mrs. McAsley smiled and walked away.

"I'm sure you are…" Peyton mumbled and continued walking, "Guys, this mission isn't going too well and people are starting to think I'm crazy for talking into a walkie talkie."

Just then, the one and only red head appeared in front of Peyton, "Nice toy." She said pointing at the device in Peyton's hand "Was it an early Christmas present from mommy and daddy?"

"Haha very funny Rachel" Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"I see you're still limping." Rachel said, casting her eyes down at Peyton's leg which was still wrapped in a cast.

"Yeah…no thanks to you"

Rachel snorted "Oh come on, it happened, let's just get over it." Rachel sighed annoyed.

"Why do you want me to get over it?" Peyton asked, hoping that Rachel would spill the whole thing into the tape recorder.

"Sure, I busted your knee with a bat, who cares? Forgive and forget, right?"

Peyton smiled victoriously "right…"

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't believe we have the evidence to ruin Rachel's future right in the palm of our hands!" Brooke yelled as she played the tape over and over again "Now all we have to do is get this tape into the dean's office, that's where the boys come in."

"Now that's gonna be fun to watch." Haley said with a laugh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review, and sorry once again for the major delay…Natalie:D**


End file.
